Fixing Past Mistakes
by captainsharon
Summary: Sharon and Andy want to fix their mistakes, but they will have that chance soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Captain Sharon Raydor walked to the elevators quickly, wanting to escape Lieutenant Flynn, with whom her relations have been rocky awful, but somehow, a few weeks ago they'd slept together. Now both were afraid of the truth - namely, that they fall in love with each other. She quickly arrived at the elevator, but at this moment Andy Flynn quickly grabbed her hand and made her look into his eyes. She wanted to pull away, but Andy was holding her tightly to his body.

"Let me go!" she said sternly, looking around. Her voice sounded almost like an order, but she was afraid that someone might reveal the truth about them. Andy looked into her bright green eyes and said softly, "Captain, I need to talk to you. From weeks you shun me, but what happened between us ...-"

"Lieutenant, forget it! What happened between us was just a mistake, nothing more. I don't want to talk more about it. Please. Besides, I am a married woman and I don't want to talk about such things with my colleague. You're just a colleague, nothing more. " she said firmly. Andy shook his head, saying with anger, "No! I can't forget that night! What do you want? To deny that ...-" Both suddenly stopped talking and he released her hand, seeing chief Johnson. She approached them, watching them carefully.

"Captain Raydor, Lieutenant Flynn, you argue again? When do you stop acting like children? We have an important case and you argue instead to work?" she asked sternly. Sharon and Andy looked at each other coldly. Sharon approached Brenda, saying, "Chief, I'm sorry, we actually discussed the details of the case. I'll go to get some documents, excuse me." She looked back at Andy, then got into the elevator. Chief Johnson looked at Andy.

"You and Captain Raydor behave quite strangely for several weeks. What's wrong? What's going on with you?" she asked curiously. Andy took a deep breath and smiled slightly, answering, "Nothing, chief, just talked about the case. While she brought the documents, let's keep working." He quickly walked to his desk, leaving his boss in surprise. But Brenda wasn't at all stupid. She understood very well that something strange is happening between Raydor and Flynn. A few hours later, chief Johnson was gone until the whole team continued to work hard. Lieutenant Provenza angrily threw several folders on his desk and sat down angrily, leaning back. Flynn looked at him carefully.

"Are you sure there is no problem?" he asked his friend. Provenza rolled his eyes, dissatisfied, "No, I just asked a few folders from Captain Raydor, but as always she likes to do what she wants. She can't even understand that we may not be able to catch the suspects because of her!" Andy sighed and shook his head.

"You exaggerate Provenza! Captain Raydor fulfill her obligations as she should, but you just don't want to understand that." he defended Sharon immediately. Provenza's eyes widened and he looked at Flynn doubtful, asking, "You started to defend the captain? What's wrong with you? You hated each other! You hated Captain Raydor and now, suddenly, you defend her! Oh my God!" Andy rolled his eyes, angry and decided to remain silent because of his talk, he made people, especially Provenza doubt even more. A few minutes later, Raydor bring the folders and give them to Provenza, then walked toward the elevators again as she felt exhausted enough and wanted to go home. Flynn immediately followed her, seeing the that she wasn't feeling particularly well.

"Captain!" he shouted after her. Sharon turned to him and took a deep breath. He stood before her, looking at her innocently and said, "Captain, I want to take you home, I see that you don't feel well. I want to help." Sharon shook her head, saying firmly, "No, no need Lieutenant, I can handle it. I've always been an independent woman and I can handle it. I don't need your help." But Andy didn't want she to be alone, seeing the she every moment may faint. Sharon suddenly leaned against the wall, feeling a new wave of dizziness. Andy quickly caught her and they looked at each other in silence for a few minutes. When Sharon felt better, she immediately got into the elevator, leaving Lieutenant Flynn to look into the void.

A few minutes later, she slowly arrived in the parking lot and was surprised seeing Flynn here. She didn't know when he came here and why he constantly follows her. She approached him and gave him a slap, saying angrily, "Stop following me Lieutenant! I'm tired to deal with you!" Andy touched his cheek, which hurt terribly by her slap. After this slap he should hate her even more, but somehow, something made him love that woman more. _His enemy_.

"Captain, this slap means nothing to me because I see the love in your eyes. That night, everything that happened between us ... It is unforgettable and I'll never forget the time spent with you. And as I want to deny I love you. Yes, I love you and now I see that you need help. But why don't you let me? I just want to help you, nothing more. " he admitted quietly. Sharon looked into his chocolate brown eyes as if she was sorry to slap him.

"Lieutenant, I can't forget what happened between us that night ... But everything was there. We can't fall in love with each other simply because we slept together. Lieutenant, we're just colleagues and perhaps friends but that's all. We are enemies of those who can not even stand each other. Between us there is emptiness and coldness. Nothing more. Thank you for your sincerity. Good night. " she said with a slight smile and got into her car, then leave Andy alone to think over her words.

During the whole time, Sharon was stopped several times to throw up. She just couldn't understand what was happening to her. Finally, she was able to come home and throw the keys wearily. She quickly went into the bathroom to wash her face. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, remembering Andy Flynn's words. Of course she also couldn't forget what had happened between them, but it was just a mistake and besides, she was a married woman, although she was estranged from her husband Jack Raydor, who was in Las Vegas to gamble. She thought that her life is a failure with a husband like him. Her children Emily and Ricky Raydor lived in New York and she was completely alone. She really was alone and she needed a little care and love, but she didn't want to succumb to her feelings, especially to Lieutenant Flynn. Sharon was vomiting all night and it was damn hard to work the next day. All were worried about her health, but especially Flynn cared a lot about her health, although she wouldn't let him. That afternoon, Sharon came out of the bathroom and saw the chief Johnson before her, which looked at her questioningly.

"Captain, are you sure you're okay? Maybe it will be good to see a doctor." she said anxiously. Sharon shook her head with a slight smile, saying, "No, chief, I'm fine. Just maybe it's because of the food. But I promise that if I feel worse I'll go to a doctor." Chief Johnson nodded slightly. In the evening, Sharon took her coat and her purse in hand and wearily walked to the elevators, but she almost had no the strength to walk. Andy quickly reach her and immediately took her coat and her purse to help her. This time he was determined to take her home and Sharon had the strength to resist. Andy drove carefully watching anxiously to Sharon, who was hugging her coat and her face was pale. She quickly squeezed his shoulder, saying, "Stop, I need air." Andy quickly stopped the car, then Sharon vomited several times. Andy was shocked of her condition and he pulled her hair back gently to help her. She put a cloth over her mouth and looked at Flynn, who looked at her questioningly.

"Captain, let's go to a doctor, what happens to you is weird and too much." he said firmly. Sharon sighed and nodded slightly and leaned against him as she had no the strength to walk because of dizziness, she feels. He quickly helped her to the car, then they went to the hospital and did some tests. Now Sharon and Andy sat in the waiting room, awaiting the results eagerly. He squeezed her hand gently. She looked into his brown eyes with fear, saying, "I am afraid." Andy looked at her confused, but before he could ask why, Dr. Nelson has brought the results. Sharon and Andy looked at Nelson questioningly. Sharon took a deep breath, asking, "What are the results?"

Dr. Nelson smiled and said, "Congratulations Sharon, you're pregnant."

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sharon was terribly shocked by the news. Andy's eyes widened upon hearing what Dr. Nelson says. He and Sharon looked at each other with surprise. Sharon didn't know what to think but she knew that this child is a mistake. She was with Lieutenant Flynn once, but she'd never thought to get pregnant, especially at her age. She was 49 years old and she just couldn't imagine having a child right now and just with Flynn.

"Dr. Nelson, are you sure that this is true?" Sharon asked, confused. Dr. Nelson smiled, handing her the results, answers, "Absolutely Sharon. You're pregnant. Congratulations to you two. You must be very happy." Sharon almost fainted and said, "No, this is not possible, Doctor. I'm 49 years old. How could this happen?" Dr. Nelson smiled and squeezed her shoulder.

"Sharon, you're not at all old. You're not the only woman who is pregnant at that age. Yes, this pregnancy bring certain risks, but if you're caring enough about yourself, everything will be fine and you'll soon hug your baby. " the doctor said with a smile and went back to her office. Sharon looked at the results, then looked at Andy, who looked at her with a slight smile. She was so shocked that she could pass out here, but Flynn made her sit down. He touched her face gently.

"Captain, you're pregnant." he said with a smile. Sharon shook her head, saying displeased, "Yes, Lieutenant, I'm pregnant. And that's the biggest mistake in my life. But I can't have a child at my age, I can't." Andy looked at her sternly and said, "Sharon, this is my child. You can't terminate this child! Besides, you can't lie that this child is not mine, because I am convinced that I am the father." He was so angry that he called her by name. Sharon looked at him angrily.

"Of course that you're the father Andy! You think I slept with someone else? You're an idiot! Just so that you're the father I don't want this child. What happened between us was a mistake and that child too. I don't want this child. You're just a colleague. Besides, I am a married woman. What will I tell my children? " she almost shouted. Andy took her hand and looked into her green eyes, saying, "You don't love your husband! You said you were estranged from him. Then what is the problem? I also have a daughter. But if we both want this, be sure that they won't resist." Sharon took a deep breath and taking her coat and her purse, she walked to the exit. She just needed air. The conversation with Andy Flynn was terrible. Andy quickly followed her. No, he couldn't let her take his chance to be a father again and fix his mistakes of the past. Sharon threw up several times before they go home. She took shallow breaths to calm herself and looked back at Andy, who looked at her carefully.

"Sharon, please. You can't go home alone in this state! I'll drive you. And if you want I'll stay with you tonight. I just want to make sure that you're well." he said firmly, and took her hand. Sharon didn't want to refuse because she needed someone next to her, especially now. Flynn helped her to the car, then they went to her home. Several hours later, Sharon and Andy sat on the couch in her apartment. Flynn came here for the third time perhaps, but he could see that Sharon really needs love and care. He was happy that she was pregnant with his child, but seeing that she doesn't want, he'd felt as used. Yes, what had happened between them was only once, but he couldn't believe that she treats him that way.

"Captain, are you okay?" he asked worriedly and sounded very professional. Sharon nodded, answering "Yes, Lieutenant. I just feel tired and I'm dizzy, that's all." They were again started calling one another captain and lieutenant. This is not bothered any of them, but Andy was beginning to think that once they'll have a child, they should start calling each other by name. When it came a new wave of nausea, Sharon quickly ran to the bathroom. Andy decides to wait in the living room because he wanted to talk to her seriously. He wanted this child and he wouldn't allow her to have an abortion. After a few minutes, Sharon returned to the living room exhausted and approached him slowly. They looked at each other in silence for a few minutes. Andy squeezed her shoulder, looking into her green eyes lovingly.

"Sharon, look, let's call each other by name. After all what happened between us, I don't want formality, especially when we're alone. Sharon, don't do abortion, please. You can't even imagine how I was happy at the moment when I realized that I would become a father for the second time. I understand that this is a chance to fix my mistakes, this is our gift and we must accept it. " he said quietly. Sharon shook her head and looked into his brown eyes sadly.

"Andy, why don't you want to understand that I don't want this child? What we'll say to all? Lieutenant Provenza and Chief Johnson have already begun to doubt. This is pregnancy and I won't be able to hide it forever and you know this very well. What do we tell them? That we'll become parents? " she asked heatedly. Andy nodded, saying, "Absolutely. Sharon, I am ready to do anything for you. What happened between us was not just attraction. I love you and I am sure that you also feel the same to me. I am ready to tell all that we'll become parents. " Sharon sighed wearily and stepped back slightly.

"Andy, stop to think that I have no heart! I am a mother and I love my children more than anything! I can't have an abortion, it's against my religion, but that's not the only reason. Just because I don't want this child doesn't mean that I would have an abortion. I'm just confused and I need time to get used to it. " she said thoughtfully. Andy squeezed her hand, saying, "Sharon, I've never had a chance to be with Nicole when she needed me. I wanted to be with my daughter, but I've never had this chance. But now I have this chance with you and you tell me that you don't want our child. " Sharon bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"Andy, please, I need to think. I am a married woman, no matter if I love my husband or not." she said softly. Andy nodded, asking, "OK, I'll give you time. But I want you to tell me the truth. Do you love me?" Sharon shook her head, answering, "Even if it's hard to admit, I love you. Yes, I love you and for the first time in my life I feel the care and love of a man." Andy bent slightly and kissed her gently on the lips, then left a little disappointed. Sharon closed the door tightly and leaned back. She'd never felt so confused. She put her hand on her belly thoughtfully. She thought it was pointless, she and Lieutenant Flynn to be parents together, but she couldn't terminate her child just so even if there is a risk to her life. She went to her bedroom, hoping that she'll be able to sleep despite her nausea.

The next day, the team worked hard. Captain Raydor still hadn't come to work and this made Flynn to worry. Chief Johnson approached him, asking, "Lieutenant Flynn, do you have news of Captain Raydor? She should be here." Andy was slightly surprised that chief Johnson asks him exactly. He sighed and shrugged, answering, "I have no idea, chief." Brenda nodded and walked away to check the others, while Provenza approached his friend, looking at him questioningly.

"Well, Flynn, the chief asks you about Captain Raydor? Do you have an explanation? Or maybe now all understand that between the two of you has something you hide from everyone." he asked sharply. Andy rolled his eyes, angrily saying "Stop talking nonsense! Of course the chief will ask me. Me and Captain Raydor work together and are a team. What's your problem, old man?" Provenza looked at him suspiciously and at this moment, Sharon arrived, moving quickly to the rest of the team. Andy sighed with relief, seeing that she is well. Provenza stood before her, looking at her angrily.

"Do you have any concept of the time, Captain Raydor?" he asked with anger. Sharon sighed wearily and looked at Flynn, then turned her attention to Provenza, saying, "Of course. I talked to chief Johnson a little while ago. I had a small problem, but I'm already here. What happens lieutenant? You'll interrogate me as a suspect? " Provenza shook his head, dissatisfied. She angrily walked away and Andy looked with anger at Provenza, standing in front of him.

"Stop shouting at Captain Raydor that way! You know she's never missing. She's had a problem." he said firmly. Provenza looked at him confused, asking, "What? You again defend her? What's wrong with you?" Andy gritted his teeth in anger, saying angrily, "Because she is pregnant, Provenza!"

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Pregnant? You kidding me?" Provenza asked angrily and looked at Raydor. Andy sighed wearily and grabbed his friend by the hand, and walked toward the elevators. Provenza was still waiting for an explanation. Andy looked around carefully, saying, "Yes, Provenza, this is absolutely true. Captain Raydor is pregnant. Look, she shouldn't be under such great stress! This is bad for her. You should know that." Provenza sighed wearily, then looked at him questioningly.

"And may I ask why you're the only one who knows this? I know her husband lived in Las Vegas for 20 years. How, then, she is pregnant?" he asked, curious and confused at the same time. Andy took a deep breath and put his hands in his pockets, knowing that he was obliged to tell the truth, even though he knew that Sharon would be terribly upset because she hadn't yet decided whether to keep the child. He squeezed Provenza's shoulder, saying quietly, "Listen, Provenza, between her and her husband there is nothing. She lived alone for 20 years and I know that now I have to tell you the truth, but please don't say anything to the captain. Nobody knows it but me because ... Look, I know it's weird, but ... The captain is pregnant with my child and I'm the father. " Suddenly, Provenza's eyes widened and he fell into shock. He couldn't believe what he heard.

"What? No, but how is that possible? No, this is a joke, right? Tell me that's joke." he said sarcastically. Andy looked at him seriously, saying, "No, Provenza, this is no joke. Sharon and I will become parents. And please don't ask me questions and stop yelling at her!" He quickly walked back to his desk, leaving Provenza to think over his words. But he still couldn't believe that his friend and Captain Raydor will become parents. He also returned to his desk, all day staring at Flynn with a stern look and he was still angry about his mistake.

In the evening, the team solved another rough murder case. Sharon removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes slightly. Feeling indescribable fatigue, she decided to go home early. Thinking that no one but her and Flynn knows their secret, she walked to the elevators, relaxed with slow steps. She still didn't know if she wants that child. But of course, this child would be a big problem. First she had to divorce her husband and then telling her children the truth. It wasn't easy. She just waited for an opportune moment to do this. Suddenly she heard Provenza's stern voice and stopped, turning back. He approached her with mild anger. Sharon looked at him confused, didn't know what was happening.

"Captain, do you have a minute?" he asked sternly. Sharon nodded, answering "Sure lieutenant. I'm listening." Provenza looked around and said, "Captain, I wondered how long you think to hide something like that? This morning coming to work later than you should, also mean that is associated with your secret." Sharon has understood nothing and she was filled with anger.

"Lieutenant, I sincerely ask you to tell me everything. I don't understand what you want to tell me." she said firmly. Provenza nodded, saying, "You know better. You've decided to hide that you're pregnant and you have a relationship with your subordinate. You think that no one will know?" Sharon fell into shock. But how Provenza had learned everything so fast? She immediately realized that Andy told him everything because they were good friends. She couldn't believe that he didn't keep his promise.

"Lieutenant, this is my life and you have no right to tell me what to do." she said angrily and got into the elevator. Tears streamed down her cheeks, but from anger. She quickly sent a message to Flynn because she had to talk to him immediately. She quickly went home and threw the keys angrily. She sat on the couch, waiting for Andy. Her hands were still shaking. A few minutes later, Andy came and he was pretty confused, seeing that she was crying. She gave him a slap without saying a word. Andy touched his cheek and looked at her slightly with anger.

"Sharon, what's happening? Why do you give me a slap?" he asked, confused. Sharon wiped her tears, saying, "Because you deserve Andy! You promised me that you won't tell anyone about my pregnancy! I can't believe that you don't keep your promises. How can you say everything to Lieutenant Provenza? Yes I understand, you're friends but I can't believe that you put me in such an awkward situation! Now everyone will know about our relationship. " Andy sighed wearily and shook his head. At the moment he was terribly angry at Provenza. As always, he was again ruined everything. He walked to Sharon, but she pulled back angrily.

"Sharon, listen to me. I did this for your own good. Look, you're pregnant and Provenza was yelling to you in a terrible way. I couldn't stand he to humiliate you, especially in your condition. What do you want me to do? I just want to make sure that you're well. " he said innocently, looking at her green eyes pleadingly. Sharon bit her lip and feeling dizzy, she immediately sat down on the couch. Andy sat beside her, watching her carefully.

"You know, every day I see that everything between us was a mistake. I don't know, I feel terribly confused. I can't stand it. Perhaps it would be best to break all our relations." she said, weeping quietly. Andy looked at her sadly, saying firmly, "No, Sharon. We can't. We love each other and will soon have a child. I am convinced that your motherly heart will not let you give up this child." Sharon looked at him coldly and went to her bedroom furiously. Andy went after her, but she immediately locked the door. He knocked several times on the door, but she didn't answer.

"Sharon, I beg you, open the door. Let's talk." he asked her, knocking on the door. Sharon leaned against the door and wiped her tears. She felt worse than ever and she just couldn't stand that. She still believed that everything between her and Flynn is a mistake, but already between them there was a child for which she had to decide. But Andy was right - she was a mother and she loved her children with all her heart. She wouldn't be able to give up her child just like that.

Andy waited outside the door for nearly an hour when finally Sharon opened and went outside. He looked at her carefully. She looked terribly pale and he was worried about her. He touched her face and looked into her green eyes reliably, wiping her tears. Sharon looked at him sadly, saying, "I can't, any more." Andy shushed softly and hugged her comfortingly. Sharon put her arms around him and wept on his shoulder. She was exhausted from all these disputes and conflicts. But Andy was determined. He would talk to Provenza immediately. He couldn't watch Sharon that way. That evening, Andy went to Provenza to argue with him about Sharon and his act to her.

"Provenza, I beg you, stop dealing with Sharon! She is the woman I love. Don't you understand that she shouldn't be in stressful situations? The doctor warned me unnecessarily. There is a big risk for her and the baby. Because of you and because of your words, she wept. " he almost shouted. Provenza glared at him, saying, "Flynn, I don't care about your personal life! I just told her that she shouldn't hide something like this from us. But yes, you'll continue to support her. Well, good. I promise that I won't deal with Captain Raydor. But I hope you don't do another mistake. "

Andy gritted his teeth in anger and took a deep breath. On the other hand, Sharon was reading a book on the couch, quietly. She was able to calm down with Andy's support. She took off her glasses and put the book on the table, putting her hand on her belly. She smiled slightly and muttered to herself, " _That I haven't decided whether I want you or not, doesn't mean that you won't be born. Believe me, I'll try to get used to the thought of you._ " Suddenly, someone rang the doorbell. She looked at the clock and cautiously opened the door and fell into shock, seeing Jack in front of her. He wasn't drunk for the first time and she knew that she would have a difficult conversation with him. He looked at her coldly as she looked at him with anger.

"Jack, why are you here?"

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sharon let Jack went inside and closed the door tightly. She needed to tell him that she wants a divorce. Jack looked at her carefully, noting that she wants to tell him something. Not that he cared much, but Sharon knew that this conversation will be difficult because it would difficult to ask for a divorce. She stood before him, saying, "Jack, we need to talk seriously." Jack nodded slightly and put his hands in his pockets.

"You know, I felt that you wanted to tell me something. But I'm glad that today I'm not drunk." he said sarcastically. Sharon took a deep breath, saying, "This is a miracle. You're not drunk and I was glad, because what would I say is very important. You know very well that between us there is nothing. For 20 years we're divided and we're estranged from each other. I thought a lot and decided it would be much better if we split up legally. I want a divorce. " Jack's eyes widened. He couldn't believe that Sharon wants a divorce.

"What? Is this a joke? You really want a divorce?" he almost shouted and took her hand hardly, causing her pain. Sharon glared at him, saying, "Yeah, right. I want a divorce because I don't love you and you know this very well. What's your problem? Let me go, you're hurting me!" She couldn't stand it. Nay, Jack pressed her against him even more.

"I won't let Sharon! I won't accept such a thing I won't divorce you!" he shouted angrily. Sharon managed to pull away and gave him a slap, saying firmly, "Jack Raydor! Because of you, my whole life was intolerable. You left me with two small children to go to Las Vegas. And what now? You come here and tell me that you don'twant a divorce? Between us there was never love, and never will be. You never was a good husband and father. You want it or not, this divorce will take place. " Jack approached her.

"Why do you want a divorce right now? Why don't you do 20 years ago? Who is this man for whom you want to divorce me?" he asked angrily, knowing that the only reason is another man. Sharon took a deep breath to calm herself, knowing that she shouldn't be in a stressful situation. She glared at him, saying, "You're talking nonsense. That I didn't want a divorce doesn't mean that I'll be with you forever and that I want a divorce now, doesn't mean that in my life is another man!" she didn't want him to know about her relationship with Andy, at least until their divorce is finalized.

"You know, Sharon, go to hell with your divorce! To divorce me will not be so easy. Remember that." he left furious and Sharon closed the door angrily, leaning against the wall and wept loudly. No, she wasn't crying for her husband who was an idiot, she wept with rage. She was confused and she didn't know what to do. She felt a slight pain in her belly and sat on the couch, trying to be calm. That she lived completely alone was her greatest punishment. But she had to say to Emily and Ricky for her relationship with Lieutenant Flynn and that soon they'll have a child. On the other hand, Andy was still with Provenza. Provenza had agreed not to say anything to anyone and he was accustomed to the idea for the relationship between his friend and Captain Raydor. He squeezed his shoulder and smiled slightly. Andy was totally confused and didn't know what to do. He also had to inform his daughter Nicole, who now was living abroad.

"Hey, Flynn, you look distracted." Provenza noted with concern. Andy sighed wearily, responding, "I worry about Sharon. She is completely alone and especially in her condition ... I don't know, but I don't want she to be alone. I offered her to stay with her, but she refused. But she must understand that she needs someone beside her during this difficult period. She should understand that she's not alone. " Provenza nodded slightly.

"I suppose, but you also have to understand that she's quite a stubborn woman. You know, I still can't understand how you begin to love one another. You always say that the captain is your enemy. Am I right?" he asked sarcastically. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied, saying, "Provenza, love is something that comes unexpectedly. Yes, we were enemies but working together we became good friends and colleagues, and then we realized that we can't live without each other. And you're the last person who can give me advice. After your 5 divorces. " Provenza frowned slightly and Andy laughed. They just liked to tease each other. Sharon wouldn't stop crying. She wanted to stop, but she was so angry that she just couldn't stand all this. She needed so much support from Andy right now, but she didn't want to call him and to worry him unnecessarily. But Andy, as if sensed that. He grabbed his phone and called Sharon. Sharon wiped her tears and seeing Andy's name, she sighed.

"Andy ..." she managed to say his name softly. Andy panicked, asking heatedly, "Sharon, are you okay? Your voice sounds strange. Please tell me the truth. Is everything okay? Sharon?" Sharon bit her lip, responding, "Andy, please don't ask me questions. I need you. Please come quickly." they closed the phone and Andy went out quickly, surprising Provenza. He shook his head and shrugged. Namely, Andy was a strange man. Andy drove so fast that he didn't even know the speed. When he finally arrived, Sharon immediately hugged him without saying a word. Andy helped her sit on the couch and looked at her carefully, touching her face gently. He couldn't understand what was happening and he was very worried.

"Sharon, I beg you, tell me what's happening." he asked quietly. Sharon looked at him sadly, saying, "Andy, I already informed Jack about the divorce, but ... but he told me that he won't be so easy. Andy, look, he's an idiot and he really doesn't allow us to be happy . " Andy sighed with relief, knowing that this is the problem. He embraced Sharon tightly, rubbing her back consolingly.

"Sharon, look at me. You're not alone, and he'll have to accept this divorce. You're separated 20 years and he was never with you to prevent our happiness. I'll always be with you, whatever happens, believe me. I love you, so I don't want you to make your choice so fast. If you don't want this child, then I won't tell you anything. " he admitted quietly. Sharon smiled softly and bit her lip. Andy was ready for such a sacrifice. She was lucky to be with a man like him. And only now she understood how different he is and how much he loves her. She kissed him gently on the cheek and smiled softly, looking into his brown eyes.

"Andy, I long ago made my choice. This child perhaps is a gift, who knows ... I'll never be able to terminate this kid. I am a mother and I love my children more than anything." she admitted. Andy looked at her with a smile, asking, "So ... I'll become father again?" Sharon nodded slightly. Andy kissed her gently on the lips, saying, "You'll see, everything will be fine." Sharon embraced him tightly, forgetting about all her problems. He took her into the bedroom carefully and he was determined to be with her always. Henceforth, he wouldn't leave her alone. And he was convinced that the two can be very happy with their child.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

All night, Andy was close to Sharon. For the first time Sharon had felt calmness that had never experienced before. Namely, Andy knew how to calm her and how to give her hope. She was sleeping in his warm embrace, completely oblivious about all her problems and especially for Jack. The next morning, she slowly opened her eyes and looked around sleepily. The bed was cold and she decided that Andy perhaps was getting ready for work. She slowly got out of bed and went into the living room. Strangely, he wasn't here. She felt the smell of pancakes and smiled slightly and went into the kitchen. Andy smiled softly and walked to her. Sharon looked at the wonderful breakfast and kissed him on the cheek gently.

"What is all this?" she asked softly. Andy smiled slightly, responding, "This is a special breakfast for the most beautiful woman that I know. Come on." He helped her to sit down, then put her plate in front of her and sat down across from her, smiling softly. Sharon squeezed his hand and looked into his brown eyes.

"You always say you're an expert in the kitchen and I always laughed thinking that this is not true. But now I can clearly see that this is true. In fact, frankly, I'm not expecting you to do me a breakfast. I felt strange as I always cooked breakfast for me. " she admitted. Andy sighed and shushed softly saying, "Yes, but from now on you won't do that. You get tired enough at work and Dr. Nelson warned that you need to rest." Sharon pouted slightly.

"Andy, I remind you that I'm pregnant, not an invalid. And if you want to know something, I'll work until the end of this pregnancy, and you lieutenant will not be able to stop me." she said firmly. Andy sighed and shook his head, saying displeased, "Well, you're the boss. But I don't want you to get tired unnecessarily. I want you and the baby to be well." Sharon smiled slightly and said, "We are." Sharon looked at the plate and took a deep breath. Andy looked at her carefully.

"What happens Sharon?" he asked anxiously. She shrugged, saying, "I don't know, I'm not sure if I can eat something with that nausea I feel. But I'll try." Andy nodded and handed her orange juice. Sharon smiled softly and looked at the clock. After they both finished their breakfast, they began to prepare for work. Andy wrapped his arms around her and snuggled in her silky hair. Sharon smiled softly and turned to him.

"Today, we'll tell them. We can't hide this anymore and I already called Emily and Ricky. They'll arrive in LA tonight and I want they to know everything about us. I hope that they'll understand me and will not be against me." she said sadly. Andy touched her face gently encouraging, "Don't think so, Shar. I am confident that they'll take the news well, especially Emily and Ricky. You're their mother. You'll see everything will be fine." Sharon nodded slightly and took her coat and her purse and they walked on their way to work. This afternoon, they had already told the news to the team. Everyone was quite surprised, but happy for them at the same time. Sharon had felt more relaxed, but not full before saying that to her children. She was afraid that they'll criticize her. She walked to the elevators, then stopped hearing chief Johnson's voice. She turned to her and smiled slightly.

"Chief." she said softly. Brenda smiled slightly, asking, "Captain Raydor, how are you? I hope everything is fine. I just wanted to say that I was surprised by the news. I never thought that there is something between you and Lieutenant Flynn, but ... Yes I'm glad. I really wanted to ask you something. When you think to go on maternity leave? " Sharon cleared her throat and approached her.

"Actually, chief, this pregnancy was very unexpected for me. I was shocked, knowing that I'll become a mother at my age. It was hard to get used to this idea and ... I know this bring certain risks for me and the baby, but I think if everything is good, everything will be fine. I'm fine and I don't think to go on maternity leave. " she said firmly. Brenda's eyes widened.

"What? Captain, you can't work in your state and you said yourself that this pregnancy is risky." she said anxiously. Sharon sighed and shook her head, "Chief, I know but I'll work until the end of this pregnancy. I know that our work is difficult, but I think I can handle it. I assure you." Chief Johnson nodded, confused and hugged her. Sharon was slightly surprised by this hug and smiled softly. On the other hand Provenza had used the moment to talk to Andy.

"Nobody reacted badly to the news, as you thinking of." he said sarcastically. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied, saying, "Unless you. You were the only one who was against my relationship with Sharon and her pregnancy." Provenza sighed and looked around.

"It wasn't on purpose and you know that. I was just totally shocked, knowing that you have a relationship with Captain Raydor. Besides, you last night went like the wind. What happened? Is there a problem?" he asked anxiously. Andy shrugged and said, "No, just Sharon called me. Last night her husband Jack came home and she said everything. Then he was shouting that he wouldn't divorce her. I don't know, but I don't want Sharon to be under such stress. It's our only problem. " Provenza nodded slightly.

"You knew this risk. Jack Raydor is a man who can only create problems, nothing else. And what happens now? If he didn't divorce her?" he asked thoughtfully. Andy was filled with anger, saying, "No, Provenza, he would agree. It doesn't matter whether he wants it or not. He is obliged to divorce her. He never was a good husband and father. Sharon doesn't love him and their children have never experienced paternal love. You know, I had no chance to be with Nicole when she was a child. But I'm glad I have a chance to fix my mistakes. This child is a gift. " Provenza nodded and sat back on his desk. The whole day was busy for the whole team. Shran and Andy decided to go home earlier because she needed a break and Emily and Ricky would arrive tonight. While Andy drove carefully, he could see that Sharon is distracted and thoughtful. When they went home, she threw her purse wearily and went to the living room, sitting on the couch. Andy left the keys on the table and sat down beside her, watching her carefully. He squeezed her shoulder with a smile.

"Sharon, are you okay?" he asked anxiously. She nodded with a smile, answering, "Yes, don't worry, just think of Emily and Ricky. I don't know how they'll react to the news." Andy shushed softly and kissed her forehead, saying, "Don't worry, everything will be fine. I am with you." Sharon felt more relaxed after his words. She hugged him tightly, feeling lucky that next to her, there is a kind man who loves her more than anything. Several hours later, Emily and Ricky arrived. Sharon immediately present them Andy and all sat in the living room together. Emily and Ricky were reacted normally, knowing that their mother has a relationship with Andy. But now, the hardest part was to tell them that they'll have a child. Sharon was afraid, but Andy squeezed her hand giving her courage. She took a deep breath and bit her lip.

"Emily, Ricky, you know that between me and your father has absolutely nothing and I am glad that you respond well so that I have a relationship with Andy. But that's not all. You need to know something more. Something very important." she said. Emily and Ricky looked at each other with surprise. Andy saw that Sharon remained speechless and decided to cut in.

"Emily, Ricky, you can see my love to your mother. I can assure you that my love is boundless and that I'll be always with Sharon. What we want to say is that ... I and your mother will have child soon. " he said with a slight smile and looked at Sharon. Emily and Ricky were shocked, but after a few minutes they smiled.

"That's true? I can't believe it!" Emily exclaimed. Ricky smiled, adding, "Well, I didn't expect this, but ... Mom, we'll have a sibling?" Sharon nodded with a smile, saying, "Yes, that's absolutely true. It was very unexpected, but I'm pregnant and together with Andy, we're going to be parents." Andy smiled softly, squeezing her hand.

"Yes, and we hope that you'll accept this news normally." he said calmly. Emily and Ricky smiled softly. Emily sat down next to her mother, saying, "Mom, we're happy, don't worry. If you're happy, we are also." Ricky looked at Andy and said, "Hey, Andy, don't worry, everything is fine. In addition, we accepted the news quite normal. Everything is absolutely fine." Andy hugged Ricky tightly. Sharon smiled softly and sighed with relief, seeing that her children take the news quite normal. A few weeks later, Sharon and Andy were calmer. The team and Sharon's children had received their news well, and Jack hadn't appeared again, at least so far.

One morning, the team worked hard again when Jack suddenly came there and looked around. He couldn't see where's Sharon. All looked at each other confused, not knowing that it was her husband. Andy, however, had begun to doubt. Jack was so furious at Sharon and shouted loudly, "Where's my damn wife ?!" At that moment, Andy stood before him, saying angrily, "Why you seek Sharon?" Jack nodded slightly.

"I knew it. You're right? You're the man for whom my wife wants a divorce!" Andy was ready to hit him while Provenza stopped him. At this point, Sharon came and fell into shock, seeing Jack here. She looked at Andy, then turned her attention to her husband.

"Jack, why are you here?" she asked angrily. Jack took her hand furiously, shouting, looking at Andy, "Because of him, right? You want a divorce because of this damned man ?!"

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I can handle it." Sharon said firmly. Andy took her hand, saying urgently, "Sharon, I won't leave you alone with this idiot! You shouldn't be in such a stressful situation." Sharon took a deep breath and looked at Jack, who looked at her angrily. Without saying another word, she went with him to the elevators, leaving Andy and Provenza there. Andy was filled with anger. He couldn't believe that Sharon wants to talk to Jack alone. It was too stressful for her condition. Provenza squeezed his shoulder, looking around.

"Flynn, calm down, everything will be all right. She really has the right and believe me she can cope with this situation." he said firmly. Andy shook his head, saying angrily, "No, Provenza! This situation is very stressful for her. She is pregnant, and I worry about her and the baby." Provenza sighed, assuring, "I assure you that she can handle, come on, sit and calm down." At this point, chief Johnson approached them, seeing Flynn in this state. She looked at Provenza, who shrugged.

"Lieutenant Flynn, what is the problem? A moment ago, I think there was a dispute. By the way, where is Captain Raydor?" she asked, confused. Andy sighed and leaned back. He was so angry that he couldn't answer. Provenza approached her, explaining, "Chief, Sharon's husband came here, and now she went to talk to him. Don't worry, everything is under control." Johnson nodded and went back to her office. On the other hand, Sharon had a terrible dispute with Jack.

"Jack, stop yelling! Why are you here? I can't believe that you have the courage to come here!" she almost shouted. Jack grabbed her hand strongly, causing her pain and said, "Because of him! You want to divorce me for that Lieutenant Flynn?" Sharon stepped back and looked at him angrily.

"Stop talking nonsense! Even Andy wasn't in my life I would have divorced you and you know this very well. You know that between us there is nothing. We don't love each other. What's your problem? Why do you keep hinder my happiness? I'm tired to deal with you! I need happiness and peace. Stop following me like a shadow! " she said angrily. Jack nodded, saying, "You think it would be so easy? Emily and Ricky will never be agree to your relationship!" Sharon laughed slightly.

"From yours sentence I understand how concerned father you are. Emily and Ricky were in LA a few weeks ago and they completely agree with my relationship. Their relationship with Andy are like children and father. He showed paternal love to them from the first day as you never do for them. They first felt paternal love. But you, as always think you're right. No, sorry but you're wrong. You'll divorce me you want to or not. " she said firmly and walked back to the team. Jack followed her and took her hand again, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"It will not end just like that, be sure." he said with anger. Sharon pulled back and returned to the others, while Jack left, determined to take his wife back and give a good lesson to Andy Flynn. Sharon went back, angry. Her eyes were filled with tears. To not worry Andy, she quickly wiped her tears. But Andy felt it all. He stood before her, looking at her green eyes carefully he touched her, asking solicitously, "Sharon, are you okay?" She nodded and said, "Andy, I need some air, excuse me." she quickly took her purse to get out. Andy wanted to go after her, but Provenza stopped him, saying that she needs peace. Andy sat back on his desk thoughtfully. He was worried about Sharon more than ever. He just wanted to kill that damned Jack. Later, Sharon was in the recreation room, because she needed to be alone. She din't feel very well. Although Andy was close to her, she wasn't calm. She knew what could do Jack. Andy handed her a glass of water and sat down beside her, watching her carefully. She took a sip of her water and looked down. Andy squeezed her shoulder with a slight smile.

"Do you feel better?" he asked quietly. She nodded with a smile, answering, "Yes, don't worry. I just felt dizzy. Everything is fine." Andy took the glass from her hand and placed it on the table, then sat closer to her and kissed her gently on the forehead. Sharon smiled softly and gently touched his face.

"Sharon, don't worry about Jack. He won't be able to do anything. Don't worry, I am with you. Don't forget that you have to be calm because of our son." he said softly. Sharon chuckled slightly, saying, "Son? And how you're sure we'll have a son, Lieutenant?" Andy kissed her gently on the lips and took her hand, "I feel Captain. I know we'll be very happy with our son, but I need you to be always calm." Sharon nodded and agreed to be relaxed from now on because of the child that she expects. A few hours later, Chief Johnson, called Sharon to her to talk about today.

"Captain, I hope that you have no problems." she said anxiously. Sharon shook her head, saying, "No, chief, I'm fine. I've always had problems with my husband. I know that divorce him will be quite difficult, but not impossible. I also need happiness and peace and I think I can get that with Andy. " Brenda smiled softly and squeezed her shoulder.

"You know, I was quite surprised about your relationship. I never assume that you and Lieutenant Flynn can be together. But I'm really happy for you, trust me. I won't insist you to go on maternity leave, but I won't allow you to participate in a very difficult investigations. Accept my help as a friendly. " she said with a smile. Sharon smiled softly. Brenda hugged her and squeezed her hand. Sharon hadn't very surprised, whatever happens, she knew that Brenda is a true friend to her. Andy was waiting for Sharon to the elevators and constantly was looking at his watch. A few minutes later, Sharon approached him with a smile. He handed her coat and purse with a smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked again. Sharon frowned slightly, answering, "I am perfectly fine. Stop worrying so much. I spoke with chief Johnson, it's all right. She warned me that she wouldn't allow me to participate in a very difficult investigations." Andy nodded and added, "Not only she. I also will not let such a thing. You have to understand what danger lies our work for you." Sharon sighed wearily and they got into the elevator, wanting to go home faster. Sharon was at Andy's apartment for several weeks. He wanted to live here together, at least until she divorced Jack. He wanted she to be calm and he was determined not to allow Jack close to her. Tonight, Sharon felt more relaxed. Now she lay in his lap, and their hands were entwined on her stomach.

"You have no idea how happy I am right now." he admitted rubbing her belly with a smile. Sharon grinned, saying, "Me too. But after a few months you won't think so. I'll be as inflated balloon, as if under my blouse has a ball." Andy laughed and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Don't say that. On the contrary, I'd like when you become as inflated balloon as you carry my child. You'll always be the most beautiful woman for me." he said quietly. Sharon stood up slightly and stroked his face with a smile, looking lovingly into his eyes. He kissed her gently on the lips and suddenly someone knocked on the door. They looked at each other with surprise.

"You waiting for someone?" she asked, confused. Andy shrugged, saying, "Of course not, you know that I live alone. Let's see." he cautiously opened the door and his eyes widened, seeing his daughter Nicole in front of him. She looked up with a smile to her father, saying, "Well, Dad, do you accept guests?"

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Andy immediately hugged his daughter, while Sharon watched them with a smile. Andy was quite surprised by Nicole's visit as Sharon. She only now had the opportunity to meet with Nicole and she was quite pleased with this, as she also had to know the truth about her father and about that soon she'll become sister. Emily and Ricky had taken the news well and Andy hoped that his daughter will do the same. Nicole smiled softly and looked at Sharon with confusion.

"Are you all right dear?" Andy asked anxiously. Nicole nodded with a smile, saying, "Sure Dad. And you?" she turned her attention to Sharon. Sharon and Andy looked at each other with a smile and Sharon handed her hand, saying, "I'm Sharon. Your dad's friend." Nicole nodded with a smile and squeezed her hand. The three of them sat down on the couch to talk. Andy had to tell the truth to Nicole about his relationship with Sharon, but he had no courage.

"How was the trip?" Sharon asked immediately, seeing that Andy was left without words. Nicole took a deep breath, answering, "Pretty good. I wanted to surprise my dad and I'm glad I have a chance to stay with him a few months. And if I have to admit, I was surprised so much seeing you, Sharon. You said you were my father's friend, but Dad doesn't have many female friends. " Andy coughed slightly and Sharon chuckled slightly. Definitely Lieutenant Flynn was a strange man. Nicole looked at her father doubtful.

"Dad, I feel that you're hiding something important from me. You want to tell me?" she asked impatiently. Andy sighed wearily and squeezed Sharon's hand, saying, "Yes, Nicole. There is something I want to tell you. Sharon is not really just a friend. She's so much more to me. Me and Sharon have a relationship and we'll soon become parents I think you have right to know. " Nicole's eyes widened and she fell into shock.

"What? You have a relationship with Sharon? And you will become parents? What? No, that's impossible. But how, Dad? I can't believe it. I can't believe that you have a relationship after my mother. And that you will have a child ... "Nicole stood up shocked. Sharon stood before her, watching her carefully. Andy shook his head, knowing that his daughter will react this way to some extent. He wasn't with her in her childhood, and she couldn't stand another woman than her mother. Sharon squeezed Nicole's shoulder and smiled slightly.

"Nicole, please, don't act so with your father. You're irritated by the fact that I have a relationship with him?" she asked, looking at Andy. Nicole pulled back, answering firmly, "Sharon, you're right. I can't believe that my father was able to love again after my mother. But she never managed to forget about him." Andy suddenly confront his daughter angrily.

"Nicole, stop talking about your mother. I love Sharon. I'm divorced your mother more than 10 years. You have to realize the fact that there is nothing between me and your mother. It was over when you was still a kid and I'm really happy now, with Sharon, with the woman I love. You'll become a sister, aren't you happy at least a little? You always wanted to have a brother or sister. " he said firmly. Nicole shook her head and took a deep breath, saying, "Yes, Dad, I wanted to. But that was before. Now I don't want it and I can't accept your relationship with this woman." she looked at Sharon and swallowed the lump in her throat. Andy was filled with anger as his daughter spoke such things to Sharon without even knows her. Sharon took his hand, giving him support to be more relaxed. Nicole sat down on the couch, her hands still shaking.

"Nicole, I would never want to be between you and your father. I'm not such a person. I also have children and I understand you perfectly. But if you want to know the truth, I love your father. Believe me, I wouldn't want you feel bad. " Sharon said softly, wanting to reassure her. Nicole shook her head, saying, "I don't believe in your love. I don't believe also that Dad was able to love another woman. Perhaps it would be best to go back to my mother." Nicole stood up, but Andy took her hand.

"You won't go anywhere. You'll live with me. I am your father." he said firmly. Nicole pulled back and taking her purse, went to her room. Andy closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Sharon squeezed his shoulder, saying, "Andy, calm down. Nicole was just shocked, nothing else. Besides, she's your daughter. "Andy sighed wearily and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, I can't stand anyone to behave with you in this way, even if it's my daughter. I knew she would react this way, but I didn't expect just that." he said thoughtfully. Sharon hushed quietly and touched his face, saying "Andy, Nicole gets used. She'll soon see how much her father is happy. Let's not think about it, we'll talk tomorrow." Andy nodded and kissed her gently on the forehead, then they went into their bedroom. All night, Andy couldn't sleep. That Nicole behave this way with Sharon made him unsettled. He looked at the woman who sleeps next to him and kissed her gently, stroking her hair. Sharon opened her eyes and looked at him closely.

"Andy, what's the problem? Come on, try to sleep." she said softly. Andy nodded, saying, "I just feel tired. I am grateful that you're with me. You're my big support." Sharon smiled softly and kissed him gently on the lips, then snuggled into his arms. Andy hugged her tightly, hoping that everything will be fine. The next day, things were more complicated. While the whole team worked hard Andy was just distracted, thinking about Sharon and Nicole. Provenza looked at him carefully and approached him.

"Well, Flynn, what is the problem?" he asked anxiously. Andy sighed wearily, responding, "Nicole. My daughter is against my relationship with Sharon. I feel terrible. Nicole behave terribly with Sharon. Provenza, this pregnancy is high risk and I don't want she to be in a stressful situation." Provenza nodded and squeezed his shoulder.

"Calm down, Flynn, she's just surprised, this is normal. But believe me, Nicole will understand that you're happy and then she'll be happy too. Just try to be calm." he encouraged him. Andy sighed wearily. He really hoped that his friend was right. Several hours later, Andy was waiting for Sharon to the elevators. She approached him slowly, almost without strength. He looked at her carefully.

"Sharon, are you okay? Do you want to consult a doctor?" he asked anxiously. Sharon sighed wearily and shook her head, answering, "Of course not, I'm fine. Just tired. I think I need a break." Andy nodded and the two went on their way home. Nicole was sitting on the couch watching a movie at the moment her father and Sharon came home. She greeted them coldly. Andy went into the bedroom to change his clothes while Sharon uses the time to talk to Nicole.

"Nicole, I'm glad that you'll be with us." she said softly. Nicole nodded, saying, "Yes, Sharon. You know, I didn't expect such a surprise. You think Dad forgot my mother? Do you think he really loves you?" Sharon took a deep breath.

"Nicole, your father is divorced your mother more than 10 years. Among them there can be no love. Believe me, if it was, we wouldn't be together." she said firmly. Nicole smiled, saying, "Yes, you're right. But isn't it a little strange that he hasn't spoken about it with you? I mean, that you learn about his divorce yesterday. Maybe he's not in love with you. Maybe it's just attraction. What do you think? "

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

All night, Sharon couldn't sleep thinking about Nicole's words. She looked at the man beside her and took a deep breath. Maybe Nicole was right, maybe Andy was only entertainment for her. Maybe it wasn't love, perhaps their relationship was a mistake, who knows ... She closed her eyes for a moment and stroked her belly absently. She wasn't sure and she didn't know what to do. But with each passing day, Sharon was getting used to the idea of this child. She was ready to do anything for her child. She got out slowly from the bed and went into the bathroom. She looked at her reflection carefully and sighed wearily. _"Whether Nicole is right? Maybe Andy didn't really love me. However, he was my enemy so far. And that child between us ..."_ she murmured nervously.

Andy suddenly woke up and saw that Sharon wasn't in the bed. He rubbed his eyes and saw light coming from the bathroom. He quietly walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door several times. Sharon took a deep breath and get out. She looked pale and Andy was worried and touched her face gently.

"Sharon, what happens? Are you okay? You look pale." he noted with concern. Sharon nodded, saying, "I'm fine, just a new wave of nausea, that's all. I think I need some sleep." Andy nodded slightly and took her hand, helping her to the bed. He put pillows behind Sharon and smiled softly.

"Is that better?" he asked quietly. She nodded without responding. Andy sighed and walked closer to her, asking, "Sharon, are you sure that everything is okay? I feel that you're hiding something from me. What's going on?" Sharon looked at him coldly and swallowed the lump in her throat. She was very restless after Nicole's words and didn't stop to think about it.

"Andy, don't you think that we're a little old to be parents?" she asked sadly. Andy grinned, saying, "Sharon, stop talking nonsense. We're young enough to have a child, calm down. And he doesn't think so." Sharon looked at him confused and looked at his hand that was on her belly.

"He?" she asked in confusion. Andy kissed her gently on the forehead, saying, "Our son, Shar. I know we'll have a son, I feel it." Sharon nodded with a slight smile and said, "Andy, you really love me? I mean that you were my enemy so far. What has changed? Why do you love me?" Andy looked at her and hugged her tightly. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment and put her arms around him.

"Sharon, I never imagined that I will love you so much. Trust me, I love you and I'm afraid I'll lose. Please stop asking questions that have no answers. I love you with all my heart, and that's all. " he said quietly, looking at her green eyes and kissed her gently on the lips. Sharon huddled tightly in him, hoping that everything will be fine. The next morning, Nicole decided to prepare a special breakfast to her father and his girlfriend. She was 25 years old and Andy couldn't understand why a woman at her age might be against her father's relationship. Sharon and Andy sat facing each other, while Nicole wants to sit next to her father. Andy smiled slightly and all were breakfasting quietly somewhat. For a moment Andy went into the bedroom and Nicole decided to use the time to talk to Sharon.

"How are you feeling this morning, Sharon?" she asked falsely. Sharon sighed, answering, "Pretty good if you don't assume the nausea I feel." Nicole nodded with a smile and checked the clock. She took her purse and headed for the door. Sharon looked at her carefully, but she didn't want to ask her questions. Nicole, however, smiled slyly and sat opposite her.

"You know, Sharon, a person always needs love. You're a great mother, as far as I can see, you really love your kids." she said cheekily. Sharon nodded, saying, "Yes, Nicole. I love my children more than anything and I wouldn't have endured to see them sad. I'm their mother and I always try they to be happy." Nicole sighed and took her hand.

"Great, it means that you have a motherly heart. Then you have to understand my feelings. No matter how old are the children, they always want the best for their parents and they love them boundless as their parents love them. Sharon if I have to confess, I don't think dad can be happy with you. He wasn't happy with my mom but I don't think it can be now, with you. " she said firmly. Sharon looked at her coldly, saying, "You're the same opinion? Nicole, believe me, all night I thought about my relationship with your father. I can't deny the truth that I love him as he loves me. I thought that we would get along well, since you're his daughter. But why you treat me this way? Why do you talk with such anger? "Nicole swallowed the lump in her throat and didn't answer her, seeing her father comes back. Andy smiled softly and kissed his daughter on the cheek. Nicole took her purse.

"Dad, I will see some friends. Don't wait me for dinner." she informed. Andy nodded slightly, and when Nicole left, he sat next to Sharon, watching her carefully. He squeezed her shoulder, asking, "Ready to work?" Sharon nodded with a smile and they walked on their way to work, although Sharon wasn't sure whether she can work with this pace. All day, Sharon didn't stop to think why Nicole behave so rudely with her. She could understand that she wants her father's happiness, but why she couldn't understand that he was happy with her. Chief Johnson could feel that Captain Raydor is quite distracted. She called her into her office, seeing that they need this conversation. She looked at Sharon carefully.

"Captain, I haven't called you here by accident. You seem distracted. What is happening?" she asked anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath, answering, "Nothing chief, everything is fine." Brenda shook her head and squeezed her hand.

"Captain, I told you that you can consider me as your friend. I hope there is no problem with your pregnancy." she noted. Sharon sighed, saying, "Absolutely not. Fortunately, everything is fine with my pregnancy, I just think I need a little rest, that's all. Johnson nodded and let her go home early. A few minutes later Sharon walked toward the elevators idly without seeing Andy followed her. He stood in front of her, watching her carefully.

"Sharon, what happens? You go without me?" he asked sternly. Sharon sighed wearily, saying, "No, Andy, the team needs you. I need a break, so I have to go home, don't worry about me." Andy shook his head. Sharon put her hand on her belly, feeling mild discomfort. Andy looked at her anxiously.

"Sharon, you have pain? Let's consult a doctor." he suggested. Sharon shook her head and took a deep breath, saying, "No need, it's just mild discomfort, nothing more. I'm fine. Stop worrying as a child." Andy shook his head and squeezed her hand, adding, "Sharon, you're pregnant, of course I would be worried. You heard what the doctor said." Sharon closed her eyes for a moment and then looked into his brown eyes. Andy realized that she didn't want to argue. He kissed her gently on the forehead, then returned to the rest of the team. Provenza looked at his friend carefully and approached him.

"Hey, Flynn, all right? You look nervous." he noted with concern. Andy sighed and rolled his eyes, dissatisfied, saying, "Nothing, just Sharon felt a slight discomfort, and now I'm worried about her. And she refuses to consult a doctor." Provenza chuckled and said, "She's hard, you know it very well." Andy nodded and laughed. All evening, Sharon felt this terrible discomfort in her abdomen. She rubbed her belly gently, hoping that everything will be fine. She was worried about the baby and the pain wasn't good for her. She took shallow breaths hoping that the pain will disappear soon and hoped that Andy would come faster. She decided to go into the kitchen for a glass of water, but feeling pain and dizziness at the same time she fainted on floor. As soon as Andy returned home, his eyes widened seeing Sharon on the floor unconscious ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

When Sharon opened her eyes, she knew that she was in hospital. Andy immediately approached her and stroked her hair gently. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment and put her hand on her stomach, remembering everything. Suddenly she panicked and asked, "Andy, baby?" Andy shushed softly and kissed her gently on the forehead, saying, "Don't worry Sharon, you and the baby are fine." Sharon sighed with relief. Andy looked at her and gently squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, honey, what happened? Why did you faint?" he asked anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath, answering, "I don't know and I have no idea. I just felt a slight discomfort and wanted to get a glass of water. At this point I don't know what happened and feeling dizzy I fell to the ground. And now when I opened my eyes, I realized that I was hospitalized. " Andy nodded slightly and at this point, Nicole entered the room breathless. She came to Sharon, watching her carefully.

"Sharon, what happened? Is everything okay? Dad, tell me that Sharon and the baby are fine." she said anxiously. Sharon and Andy looked at each other with surprise, because Nicole was quite unnatural. Especially Andy, who was surprised that Nicole was so worried about Sharon. He sighed, answering, "Nothing, just Sharon had pain, but now everything is fine." Nicole nodded with a smile. Sharon, however, didn't believe Nicole's concern. She also was the cause of her fainting as Nicole made her be under stress. The doctor called Andy to talk to him about Sharon and he left his girlfriend and his daughter alone. Nicole smiled slyly and sat beside her. Sharon sighed wearily and bit her lip.

"You know, Sharon, I am really glad that you and your baby are well, believe me. But I know you don't believe me." she said softly. Sharon looked at her coldly, saying, "Do you think I have no reason? Nicole, you act so rude to me. I don't believe that you're concerned about me and the baby." Nicole sighed and shrugged.

"Well, if you think so. I'll share something from my childhood. My father wasn't able to be with me when I needed. I felt terrible, I need him, but he never was with me. I can say that my entire childhood was as hell. So far, I lived with my mother, but with her, we don't get along well. When I came to LA and I saw that my dad has a girlfriend and that they'll soon have a baby, I was in terrible shock. Don't get me wrong. Yes, I am 25 years old and maybe I shouldn't behave this way, but it's damn difficult. " she admitted. Sharon looked at her sadly and squeezed her hand.

"Nicole, believe me, I don't want to be a wall between you and your father. But every parent makes mistakes, I also did in the past. But everyone has the right to fix them. Your father just trying to fix his mistakes, but seeing our rocky relationship, he's sad. " she said softly. Nicole swallowed the lump in her throat and stood up, saying, "Sharon, excuse me. I need some fresh air." Sharon sighed wearily and put her hand on her belly thoughtfully. On the other hand, Andy was talking to the doctor.

"Mr. Flynn, we need to talk seriously about Mrs. Raydor." the doctor said firmly. Andy sighed, asking with fear, "Doctor, what's happening? You frighten me." The doctor looked at the results, explaining, "Mr. Flynn, Sharon's fainting it is not entirely accidental. Obviously, Mrs. Raydor was under some stress. You must understand that this is a high risk pregnancy and that there is danger of miscarriage. You need to make sure that she's calm and without stress. " Andy nodded slightly.

"I see doctor but I really try she to be calm. I don't know what happens, but I promise you that I'll take care of her the best way." he assured. The doctor nodded and Andy returned to the room, back to Sharon. She was fast asleep and he sat next to her, squeezing her hand. He kissed her softly on the forehead. He couldn't allow something to happen with Sharon and their child. After a few minutes, Sharon slowly opened her eyes and smiled, looking into his brown eyes. She seemed more relaxed and Andy was pleased with that.

"Andy, when we go home?" she asked softly. Andy kissed her hand gently, answering, "Tomorrow morning. Tonight you have to be under observation. Uh ... Sharon, I want to ask you something, but please answer me honestly and don't lie to me. Why you were under stress? Because of Jack? " Sharon sighed wearily and closed her eyes for a moment. She didn't want to worry him, saying that she has problems with Nicole. She smiled softly and gently touched his face.

"No, Andy, it's okay. I was just distracted and that's all. There's nothing wrong. Especially when you're with me." she said softly and kissed him gently on the lips. Andy nodded, saying, "Okay, but I want you to promise me that you'll be relaxed from now on, whatever happens. Don't forget that you're pregnant and you have to be calm." Sharon agreed and Andy hugged her tightly, unaware that the biggest problem now is his daughter Nicole. The next day, Sharon was already home. She was alone with Nicole while Andy was back at work. Provenza approached his friend, watching him carefully.

"Well, Flynn, is everything ok? You look distracted." he noted. Andy sighed wearily, saying, "I think of Sharon and therefore what the doctor told me. The doctor warned me that Sharon should be relaxed because there is danger of miscarriage and that's the last thing I want." Provenza nodded and squeezed his shoulder, "Calm down, everything will be fine. But you need to find out who is causing the stress." Andy nodded, hoping to find the reason why Sharon fell into stress. In the evening, he decided to come earlier to talk to his daughter in her room. Nicole knew that her father would talk about Sharon.

"Nicole, understand that Sharon needs peace. I beg you, stop worrying her." he said firmly, looking at his daughter pleadingly. Nicole laughed, saying, "What? I'm the only one who cause her stress? Dad, stop! I don't want to hear charges against me! You've built your future with Sharon and your child! Why do you want me to be here?" Andy sighed wearily and went to his daughter and squeezed her shoulder.

"Nicole, you're my daughter. Please don't do this. You're a grown woman, not a child. I never would have thought that you'll behave with Sharon in this way. What is the problem? Why do you behave with Sharon in this terrible way? " he asked, but before Nicole could answer, someone knocked on the door. Together they walked hearing that Sharon was screaming. Seeing Jack, Andy was filled with indescribable anger.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Andy asked angrily. Sharon took his hand. Nicole looked at them quizzically, wanting to know who is Jack. Jack looked angrily to Sharon and Andy saying, "I came to talk with my wife. You're nobody, I'm reminding you. I'm her husband!" Suddenly, Nicole's eyes widened and she fell into shock.

"What? Sharon is married?"

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Dad, this is true? Sharon is married? And you have a relationship with a married woman?" she asked angrily, turning her attention to her father. Andy was filled with anger and glared at Jack, then he said, "Nicole, believe me, it's not as you think. I can explain everything." Sharon took a deep breath, trying to be calm, but Nicole knew about Jack and she knew that she would have a big problem now. Jack watched them confused, not understanding what was happening. He grabbed Sharon's arm hardly.

"You're my wife and I won't let you live with this man!" he shouted. Andy stood before Sharon, saying angrily, "Stop shouting Jack Raydor! Don't forget that you're in my home and you scream to the woman I love. You're an idiot who doesn't understand that she loves me and between you there is nothing, absolutely nothing!" Sharon took Andy's hand and glared at Jack.

"Andy, I can handle it." she insisted. Andy shook his head, saying firmly, "No, Sharon. You shouldn't be under this stress! You have to think about the baby." At this point, Jack's eyes widened and he fell into shock. Hearing that his wife is pregnant with Flynn's child, he was speechless. He couldn't believe that Sharon was hiding anything like that. He just was so angry that he couldn't think clearly, especially at this time. Nicole stared at them angrily. She couldn't understand why her father had a relationship with a married woman and how Sharon agrees with that.

"I can't believe ... You're pregnant? With his child? You cheated on me?" Jack almost shouted. Sharon stood before him, saying with anger, "Stop it Jack! This isn't cheating! Between me and you there is nothing, absolutely nothing. I'm sorry that you failed to understand the fact that everything between us was over 20 years ago when you decided to leave me with two small children . What do you want now? I love Andy and this will never change. Our divorce will be finalized soon. Go to hell! " Andy led Jack out and closed the door tightly. They knew that Jack will not stop causing problems. He immediately looked at Sharon carefully.

"Sharon, are you okay? Tell me." he said anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath, saying, "I'm fine, don't worry." Nicole immediately stood in front of them, looking at them angrily.

"You are liars! Dad, especially you, I can't believe that you have a relationship with a married woman!" she almost shouted. Andy glared at his daughter and grabbing her arm, they went to her bedroom to talk. Andy closed the door and paying attention to Nicole, he said firmly, "Nicole, stop creating problems. Sharon is pregnant, come to your senses. I'll explain everything." Nicole sat on the bed, waiting for an explanation from her father. Andy sighed wearily and sat down next to his daughter, watching her carefully. On the other hand, Sharon sat on the couch crying. She couldn't believe that Jack again managed to fail her life. She hated the pregnancy hormones because she was too sensitive. Even Andy had told everything, Nicole still couldn't believe that her father has a relationship with a married woman. Andy squeezed her shoulder.

"Nicole, please treat well with Sharon. Don't forget that she is pregnant and that there is risk of miscarriage if she is under such stress. She must be calm." he said quietly. Nicole nodded, saying, "Ok, Dad. Go and take care of Sharon." Andy smiled and gently kissed his daughter on the cheek, then went into the living room and sat next to Sharon, taking her hand.

"Sharon, calm down, everything will be fine." He tried to calm her and took her in his arms. Sharon sighed wearily, saying, "Andy, I believe you. I believe that we can get through this together." Andy smiled and kissed her gently on the forehead, then he helped her to the bedroom, knowing that she needs a break. A few days later, Sharon was again at work. Although Andy and chief Johnson were against it, she insisted to work, using breaks. Although it had been several days, Nicole still couldn't stand this truth. To be keep well her relationship with her father, she wasn't talking with Sharon. Sharon talked with Detective Sanchez, when chief Johnson called her into her office. She wanted to make sure that Captain Raydor is well.

"Captain, Andy told me that you have a problem with your husband Jack Raydor. How are you feeling?" she asked anxiously. Sharon sighed wearily, saying, "I'm fine, chief, don't worry. Andy is with me and I think that everything can be better." Johnson nodded and squeezed her shoulder.

"Sharon, don't forget that you're pregnant and that this is a high-risk pregnancy. Beware." she said firmly. Sharon nodded with a smile, saying, "I'll really try." She came out of her office and walked toward the elevators. During this time, Provenza tried to reassure his friend.

"Andy, calm down. Try to be with the captain whatever happens." he said sternly. Andy shook his head, saying, "I want to kill that beast, Jack Raydor. Trust me." Provenza hushed and squeezed his shoulder. In the evening, Sharon went home earlier, feeling fatigue. She threw her keys and saw Nicole, who stood before her.

"Nicole." she said softly. Nicole approached her, saying, "I want to use the moment, at least until Dad comes back. I wanted to tell you that few days ago, but ... I want to tell you that you're a woman who has no morals. You're married woman and have a relationship with my father. Well done. It can be expected from you. " she went to her bedroom. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat and ran to the bathroom. These words were too harsh ... especially for pregnant woman ... When Andy came home, Sharon was still in the bathroom. Andy was knocking on the door violently. He could hear Sharon crying. He suggested that this is related to his daughter, but Nicole refused to tell him. That Sharon is not coming out made him worry about her. She was pregnant and he couldn't allow her to be stressed. Finally, Sharon came out of the bathroom and looked at him coldly, saying, "It's over."

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Andy looked at Sharon carefully and confusedly at the same time. She looked exhausted from crying. Andy was worried about her condition until Nicole stood up to her room, watching the scene before her. The only thing she wanted was Sharon to leave of their lives. She couldn't stand another woman next to her father, but even Andy couldn't understand why. Andy touched Sharon, but she pulled away, looking into his brown eyes coldly.

"Sharon, honey, I don't understand anything. What do you mean? It's over? What is over?" he asked, more confused than ever. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat and took a deep breath, answering, "Andy, I'm exhausted. I can no longer, trust me, I feel terrible in this home. I can't anymore because my problems started here, living with you. I don't want to live in your home not a minute more. " Nicole was listening to them intently as Andy approached Sharon.

"Sharon, stop talking nonsense. If the problem is that Jack is easy. Don't worry, I'm with you. I won't let you go anywhere." he said firmly and stood before her. Sharon touched his face and looking at him imploringly, she said quietly, "Andy, I beg you. I need to be in my home. I want to go back to my home." Andy sighed wearily and Sharon hugged tightly. No, he couldn't allow her such a thing, especially in her condition. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment and put her arms around him. She needed his help and support right now. He looked into her green eyes which were filled with sadness.

"Sharon, look at me. I can't leave you alone for nothing. You're pregnant, you need me. Please let's talk." he said quietly. Sharon shook her head, saying "Andy, just leave me at home. I need this, understand me. I can't be here." Andy nodded slightly and took her coat and purse. He glared at Nicole and she and Sharon went to her home. Nicole smiled contentedly, thinking that at least this time she succeeded. Andy drove carefully and slowly, looking at Sharon, who looked more tired than ever. He stopped the car and grabbed her hand. Sharon sighed and looked at him coldly.

"Sharon, what's up? You're acting strange. What is happening?" he asked impatiently. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment and said, "Andy, don't ask questions because I have no strength to answer you. Trust me, we'll talk about everything, but please, another time. Now the only thing I want is to be home. " Andy nodded and kissed her gently against her lips, then continued on. When they arrived at her home, Sharon almost fainted. Andy took her carefully and made her sit on the couch. He handed her a glass of water and looked at her carefully.

"Sharon, are you okay? You want to be alone, but you also see that you can't. You almost fainted. How can I leave you alone here?" he asked sternly. Sharon sat close to him and took his hand, saying, "Andy why are you with me? Why are you in love with a married woman? Why?" Andy fell into shock from her questions. He knew that a woman as Sharon would never have asked such questions without reason. He touched her face and looked into her green eyes sadly.

"Sharon, you know that I love you. Besides, you'll divorce soon. Why are you asking me such questions? Listen to me well. I love you and only want to have a new and happy life with you and our child." he said firmly. Sharon bit her lip and said, "Maybe we're too old to be parents? Or maybe this kid is a mistake." Andy shushed softly and hugged her tightly.

"Sharon, this is our child. I don't want to go back to the damn beginning. This is not a mistake and you know very well. I want you and our child be better. Promise me that you'll stop thinking those things." he asked. Sharon nodded slightly and snuggled in his arms. Andy kissed her softly on the forehead. He doubted that probably Nicole has said anything to Sharon. He was determined to talk to her and live with Sharon here, in her home. But in any case he couldn't leave her alone. Andy immediately took Sharon in her bedroom and carefully when she fell asleep, he returned home to talk to his daughter. Nicole knew and she wasn't at all surprised.

"Nicole, we must necessarily talk. What have you spoken with Sharon?" he asked very angrily. Nicole sighed wearily, answering, "Nothing. I just told her that she was probably tired and needs rest." Andy went to Nicole and said, "Only this? Are you sure?" Nicole rolled her eyes dissatisfied.

"What do you want me to tell Dad? You told me to stop arguing with Sharon because of her pregnancy. I don't told her anything. She wanted to return to her home, but I'm not guilty. Stop blaming me for everything!" she said angrily and went to her room. Andy took a deep breath and taking his keys, he walked toward Sharon's home. Sharon was still asleep when Andy returned to her. He smiled softly and sat beside her, squeezing her hand gently. Sharon slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"Andy ... You're here?" she asked softly. Andy kissed her gently on the lips and replied, "Yes, honey, I'm here and always will be. I told you I didn't want to leave you alone. I'll live here with you." Sharon sighed wearily and shook her head. She put her hand on her stomach and closed her eyes for a moment. Andy looked at her carefully.

"What happens Shar, you have pain?" he asked anxiously, putting his hand on hers. Sharon smiled, saying, "Nothing like that. Just again I realized that inside me grows life. To be honest, I can't get used to this idea." Andy grinned and kissed her gently on the cheek, "Don't worry, we'll both get used." All night, Andy was close to Sharon. He was grateful that she sleeps peacefully in his arms away from her problems. He sighed wearily and looked at the clock. The time was 4 am when the phone rang. In order not to wake Sharon, he quickly grabbed his phone and went into the living room to talk.

"My God, Provenza! Are you crazy? Why are you calling me at this hour?" he asked with anger. Provenza sighed, saying, "Maybe because I want to hear your voice. Stop talking nonsense. We have a new case and you're a cop, if you want to remind you. Immediately, you must come here." Andy sighed wearily.

"Provenza, Sharon was tired and she sleeps at the moment. She is alone and I didn't want to leave her." he said quietly. Provenza cleared his throat, saying, "She can't attend. Chief Johnson explicitly told me that Captain Raydor will not participate in this investigation, but you must come here. 15 minutes." He hung up abruptly and Andy was filled with anger. He quickly prepare for leaving, but Sharon woke up and looked at him confused.

"Andy, what's happening?" she asked sleepily. Andy leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips, then said, "Honey, I have to go to a crime scene, but don't worry. I'll try to come back quickly." Sharon nodded with a smile and decided to sleep a little more. A few hours later, she was preparing breakfast. Andy came back later than she expected. She put a cup of coffee in front of him and sat across from him with a cup of raspberry tea.

"Andy, I think that the investigation was more difficult?" she noted. Andy sighed, answering, "Definitely. How are you feeling this morning? I hope better." Sharon smiled softly and took his hand, saying, "Perfect. Ready to work." Andy nodded slightly dissatisfied, but he knew how hard is Sharon. He went into the bedroom to take his phone. Sharon continued reading her magazine when someone knocked on the door. She cautiously opened the door and her eyes widened, seeing Nicole before her. Her nose was bleeding terribly and she had a bloody scars on her arm.

"Nicole? My God! What happened?"

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Sharon immediately sat down with Nicole on the couch and looked at her carefully. Nicole told her the reason for her wounds. Sharon quickly went to get medicine cabinet, while Andy fell into shock seeing his daughter in this state. He quickly sat beside her, watching her wounds. Nicole wiped her tears while Andy asked, "Nicole, what happened? Why are you in this state? Who did this to you?" Nikole took a deep breath. Sharon immediately sat down beside her to clean her wounds.

"Andy, I beg you, don't ask her. She is unable to speak. First I want to clean her wounds. Don't worry, she told me everything. One man wanted to take her purse, so she is in this condition." she explained hastily. Andy looked at his daughter with concern. He couldn't believe that Nicole should be in this state. When Sharon cleaned her wounds, Nicole told her father everything.

"I didn't know whom to ask for help, so I came here. I'm sorry if you're worried because of me, Sharon." she said apologetically somewhat. Sharon hushed quietly, saying, "Nicole, don't talk like that, please. I'm glad that you came here. Don't forget that your father and I will be with you when you have a need." Nicole nodded slightly. Andy hugged his daughter tightly.

"Honey, I'm your father and you're my daughter. Of course you'd want help from me. You have no idea what a shock I experienced seeing you so." he said softly and kissed her softly on the forehead. Nicole snuggled in his arms, while Sharon watched them with a smile. She was ready to forget about all her problems with Nicole. She was ready to be a mother to her. Andy decided that Nicole should stay with them, at least until her wounds heal. Sharon was also agrees, not knowing how much stress would be all for her. Nicole thought it was a good way to create a problem between her father and Sharon. To stay with them - she could not ask for more than that. Sharon and Andy arrived at work. Sharon put her important papers on her desk and sat in her chair. Detective Sanchez approached her to tell her that, Chief Johnson calls her in her office. Sharon quickly walked to her office while Andy explained everything to Provenza as he was a loyal friend. Provenza, however, found all this very doubtful.

"You know, Flynn, I didn't want to say this but I think Nicole is doing all this on purpose. Don't get me wrong, but she doesn't like Sharon from the start. So I think that she just looking for a way to spoil your peace." he said suspiciously. Andy sighed wearily, saying, "Provenza, she's my daughter. I would never have thought that she could do it on purpose. No, she is not capable of this. She has wounds on her hands." Provenza shook his head and shrugged. He hoped that his friend was right. On the other hand, Chief Johnson wanted to know if Captain Raydor wants really to interrogate the suspects along with her. Johnson didn't want she to be tired unnecessarily.

"Captain, are you sure that you want to come with me in the interview room?" Brenda asked anxiously. Sharon nodded with a smile, answering, "Absolutely, chief. I want to interrogate these suspects and believe me, it will not effect me." Brenda nodded and both with Sharon went to the interview room. Andy looked at them carefully. Provenza approached him and squeezed his shoulder.

"Don't worry, this interrogation will not make her feel bad." he said sarcastically. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied, saying, "Not about that. I just want she to be calm, at least for the baby. You know, this afternoon we have a consultation with the doctor. We want to make sure that the pregnancy is going well." Provenza nodded with a smile and sat back on his desk. Andy sat at his desk, looking at the documentation before him. After about an hour, the team had resolved the case. Sharon and Andy were on the way to the hospital. Andy drove carefully but Sharon could feel that he was distracted. She squeezed his hand and he looked at her with a smile. When they finally arrived, Andy helped Sharon to got out of the car. Walking towards the entrance, suddenly, Sharon stopped. Andy looked at her carefully.

"Sharon, are you okay?" he suddenly panicked. Sharon sighed and shook her head, saying "Andy, I'm fine, but you look a little distracted. What is happening?" Andy sighed, saying, "Nothing. Just Provenza told me some things that don't go out of my head, that's all." Sharon put her hand on his shoulder, looking into his brown eyes.

"Like what? Please don't lie to me." she asked him. Andy nodded and continued, "I told everything about Nicole and Provenza told me that maybe she does all this on purpose. I don't know, but he pointed the fact that Nicole doesn't like you, and maybe she tries to spoil our peace." Sharon hushed and quietly took his hand.

"Andy, this is nonsense and Provenza's assumptions. Nicole has serious wounds and I am convinced that she doesn't lie. Still, she's your daughter, don't forget that. Let's go to the doctor and we'll talk later." she suggested. Andy nodded and they went inside. The doctor had reassured Sharon, saying that everything is normal. Now he wanted to talk privately with Andy, so Sharon was in the waiting room. Andy couldn't understand why the doctor wants to talk to him privately.

"Doctor, why do you want to talk privately with me? What's happening? I hope that everything with Sharon and the baby is fine." he said with fear. The doctor sighed, saying, "Don't worry, Mr. Flynn, Mrs. Raydor and baby are fine. The first trimester is very important. She should be away from the stress and rest in a long time. We have to say that still there is a risk of miscarriage. " Andy sighed wearily and nodded slightly.

"I understand perfectly. But don't worry. I will do everything possible to allow Sharon to be calm." he said firmly. A few minutes later, he left the office and Sharon approached him, looking at him with fear. She took his hand, asking solicitously, "Andy, everything is fine with the baby, right?" Andy nodded with a smile and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Absolutely honey. Our baby is fine, but of course you have to be calm and to rest a long time. The first trimester is very important and you know that very well." he said quietly. Sharon nodded, saying, "I know and I promise that I'll do everything possible to allow our baby to be good." Andy smiled and put his arm around her waist, they left the hospital. Approaching to their car, they were again unpleasantly surprised. Jack Raydor - he stood there, watching them slyly.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Sharon asked angrily. She was very angry. Andy stood before Sharon, remembering the doctor's words. He knew that Sharon should be relaxed. He went to Jack, saying with anger, "Stop following Sharon. I don't want problems because of you." Jack laughed derisively.

"You stole my wife and you want me to stand with arms crossed?" he asked sarcastically. Andy was ready to hit him, but Sharon grabbed his hand, saying, "Andy, I beg you, to go. I don't want trouble, let him think whatever he wants." She looked at him imploringly. Andy agreed and he and Sharon got into their car. But Jack - he was ready to ruin their lives at any cost ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Andy was so furious at Jack that he didn't even know how fast he drives. Sharon, however, was afraid because she knew what could do Andy when he's angry. She looked at him carefully. She took a deep breath and said, "Andy, please stop, I don't feel good." Andy suddenly stopped and looked at her with concern. He squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked anxiously. Sharon shook her head, saying, "No, Andy, I'm fine but you act abnormally right now. You're angry at Jack, but please, calm down. He's an idiot, and you know very well. I stopped you deliberately and I told I don't feel good because I know that only in this way you can stop the damn car! " now she really didn't feel good about this senseless dispute. Andy shushed softly and kissed her cheek apologetically. He knew that she must be calm for the baby.

"Hey, honey, I'm sorry. I know I behave terribly when I'm angry." he said guiltily. Sharon sighed, saying, "Of course I do. I remember our arguments and our enmity. I remember that we argued pointless." Andy nodded and added, "I'm sorry, but please, calm down. Don't forget that you're pregnant." Sharon closed her eyes for a moment and agreed. Andy continued on their way. On the other hand, Nicole wanted to come up with a plan to divide her father with Sharon before they get married. In fact, she was thinking about it and she knew that the best way would be if she has an accomplice - namely, Jack Raydor. She knew that he was still Sharon's husband and that she must do something with his help before their divorce. Somehow, she managed to find his number and make an appointment with him on Wednesday. A few hours later, Sharon and Andy came home tired. Sharon left her purse and went to Nicole with a smile.

"Hey, Sharon, what happened? What did the doctor say? I hope everything is fine." she said with a false smile. Sharon sighed wearily, saying, "Don't worry, everything is fine. The doctor warned me I should rest and so I think I reduce my working time." Nicole nodded with a smile and looked at her father, who seemed more furious than ever.

"Dad, is everything all right? You look bad. "She noted with concern. Andy looked at Sharon, saying," No honey, just a problem at work. Excuse me, but I won't have dinner. I need to rest. "He walked into the bedroom, leaving Sharon and Nicole to have dinner together. Sharon was surprised to see that Nicole wants to prepare dinner for her. She thought that finally, Nicole understood her mistakes - but she still didn't know what her plans. While Nicole was preparing dinner, Sharon sat on the couch, reading magazines. She touched her belly and smiled. She knew that she should be relaxed because of her unborn child, but that's not been easy. All these problems began to strangle her. She left the magazine and decided to see what makes Andy alone in the bedroom. She went inside and smiled, sitting beside him. Andy smiled softly and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Well, what are you doing here, Lieutenant?" she asked jokingly. Andy sighed, answering, "Nothing, I just want to figure out a way to allow you to be calm. You know, I worry about you and the baby more than anything. I don't want anything to happen, especially because of this idiot Jack." Sharon shushed softly and squeezed his hand.

"Andy, stop thinking about Jack. He's not a problem. I'll be calm for the baby, believe me. Nothing bad will happen." she assured him. Andy nodded with a smile and pressed his lips against hers. Sharon stepped back and looked at her watch, adding, "You sure you don't want to have dinner with me and Nicole? Your daughter is preparing dinner and you don't want? Come on." Andy grinned and agreed. They joined Nicole in the kitchen for dinner together. The night passed quietly, at least Sharon and Andy were more relaxed, while Nicole was getting ready for her meeting with Jack Raydor. She was determined at all costs to split Sharon and her father. The next morning, the team worked hard. At the moment Sharon and chief Johnson were interrogating a suspect together. Andy wasn't sure whether Sharon can be relaxed, especially at work. They were dealing with all kinds of criminals and this made him worry. Provenza looked at his friend carefully and squeezed his shoulder.

"Hey, Flynn, what's up? You seem distracted." he noted. Andy sighed wearily, saying, "Yes, because I'm worried about Sharon. Look, she must be peaceful, because her pregnancy is high risk and Jack is a terrible problem for us. He'll constantly appear in our lives and it will make Sharon to stress unnecessarily. Besides the work, this is a problem for me. I don't know what to do. I can't control myself and I can really kill this idiot. " Provenza shook his head.

"Calm down, Flynn. You'll see everything will be fine. I am convinced that the captain will do everything possible to be calm, trust me." he encouraged him somewhat. Andy sighed wearily, hoping that his friend was right. On the other hand, Nicole was talking with Jack, trying to come up with a plan by which they can split Sharon and Andy.

"Miss Flynn, are you sure that this plan will succeeds?" Jack asked hesitantly. Nicole smiled slyly, saying, "Absolutely Mr. Raydor. If this plan succeeds, you'll return to your wife and I'll get back my father. That's all." Jack laughed mockingly, "No, I don't want to return Sharon back to me. You know very well that she is pregnant with Andy's child. Now what?" Nicole sighed.

"It doesn't matter. As much as she doesn't want, Sharon can give up this child. But the plan must succeed. Good luck." she said cheekily. Jack nodded, hoping that their plan will really succeed. Several hours later, Andy had gone for a cup of coffee. During this time, Sharon was sitting on his desk, waiting for him to be able to go home earlier. Suddenly she saw a message on his phone and decided to check what it was. _"Thanks for the wonderful night."_ Reading this, Sharon almost fainted. She quickly walked to the elevators angrily, seeing that Andy was standing there. He handed his coffee to Provenza, seeing that Sharon was terribly angry. He didn't understand what was happening. Sharon's eyes blazed with anger, thinking that Andy was with another woman. Provenza decided to leave them alone and went to the rest of the team.

"Sharon, what's happening? Calm down." he said, confused. Sharon handed him his phone, saying angrily, "To be calm? After this message? I can't believe that you lied to me like that! You were with another woman, and you're lying!" Andy's eyes widened, reading the message.

"Sharon, believe me, that's a lie. I love you and I'd never been with another woman but you. I don't know who the hell sent this damn message, believe me, please." he said, looking at her innocently. Sharon took a deep breath, saying, "I am a fool. I shouldn't believe you. It's over, I don't want to see." Andy hushed and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, please, calm down. Don't forget that you're pregnant. But I am innocent and I can prove my innocence." he said firmly, unaware that this is Jack and Nicole's plan. Sharon bit her lip and said, "Sorry, but I don't want you to prove anything to me. Go to hell!" she quickly got into the elevator, leaving Andy to look into the void ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Andy quickly followed Sharon, hoping that he'll be able to reach her. He was worried about her more than ever, because she was pregnant. He knew that she shouldn't be under stress. He still couldn't understand who could have sent the damn message. Naturally, he doubted Jack, but of course he didn't know that his daughter was his accomplice. He never would have thought that Nicole could do such a thing. During this time Sharon arrived in the parking lot breathlessly. She took a deep breath, but she couldn't stop crying. She still couldn't calm down, although she wanted. She couldn't forget this message. Andy called after her, and she turned to him, looking at him angrily.

"Andy, why do you keep following me?" she asked angrily. Andy sighed wearily, saying, "Because I had to prove my innocence. Sharon, believe me, there is no other woman in my life except you. How can you think such a thing? I love you." Sharon bit her lip and closed her eyes for a moment.

"I don't know, maybe just I couldn't resist this. You know, I'm tired. I don't know if I should believe you. You don't feel it? Since we're together we always have problems. Maybe it will be more better to split up. I'm tired of all these problems. " she admitted. Andy shushed softly and wiped her tears, saying, "Sharon, don't talk like that. I swear that I love you and I can't love another woman but you. Please, for the sake of our child. Trust me." Sharon shook her head and backed away.

"I'm sorry, but I need to be alone. Especially after tonight." she said softly. Andy took her hand and said firmly, "Sharon, I can't leave you alone in your condition. No, I can't." Sharon pulled back and got into her car without responding. But Andy still couldn't believe that this is happening just with them. He looked beseechingly at her, but he had no idea how to stop her.

"Sharon, please, don't do that. Let's talk." he asked. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat and said, "There's nothing to talk about." Andy shook his head and added, "There is. I promise you that I'll prove my innocence. I promise Sharon." She looked at him coldly and walked toward her home, leaving him to look into the void. But Andy was strongly determined to prove his innocence to Sharon. He quickly returned to the department to seek help from his most loyal friend, Provenza. Seeing him panting, Provenza fell into shock.

"Hey, Flynn, what's happening? Calm down." he said anxiously. Andy rolled his eyes angrily and handed him the phone, saying, "Provenza, I want you to explore this number now. I want to know who sent this message. Please, Provenza. Sharon doesn't believe me and have to prove my innocence. Her condition is delicate and I'm worried about her. " Provenza hushed, looking around.

"You tell pretty quickly! Well, now we'll find this guy, but first, calm down." he said firmly. Andy nodded slightly as Provenza immediately set out to find the person who sent this message. He also couldn't believe reading the message, and he knew his friend very well. He knew that Andy loves Sharon and he never cheated with another woman. Andy's hands trembled as becomes aware who he is. The result didn't surprise him - Jack Raydor. Andy was filled with anger.

"I knew Provenza! This is he again. But this time I want to kill this idiot." he said angrily. Provenza stood before him, saying, "Calm down. But I think you should explain this to Sharon." Andy quickly grabbed his coat and his phone and immediately went home. On the other hand, Sharon was crying and Nicole tried to comfort her falsely. She was glad that her plan succeeded.

"Sharon, calm down. I can't believe Dad did this, knowing that you're pregnant with his child." she said sadly. Sharon took a deep breath and wiped her tears, saying, "Don't worry, Nicole. I can handle myself. I don't need his support. But it would be better if we split up. In fact, I already told him that I want to split up. I can't continue this relationship knowing that. " At this point, Andy arrived home panting. He stood before Sharon and asked Nicole to leave them alone. Sharon avoided his gaze, but he needed to explain the truth. Sharon took a deep breath and stood before him, looking at him coldly.

"Sharon, I told you that I can I prove my innocence. You know who is the person who sent the damn message? Jack Raydor. Yes, he sent this message on purpose. Because he wants to do us part, Sharon . Provenza helped me find it. Believe me, Sharon, I have nothing to do with this. It's Jack's plan. " he said innocently. Sharon sighed with relief and hugged him tightly.

"Andy, forgive me. I had to know that he is." she said apologetically. Andy shushed softly and kissed her gently on the forehead, saying, "Sharon, it's okay. Calm down. Don't worry, I'm with you. Everything will be fine. But I want you to be calm." Sharon nodded with a smile and snuggled into his warm embrace. But Andy wanted to find Jack. When Sharon finally slept, he went outside. Nicole was also asleep, and she still didn't know that her father is about to reveal her. After a long and tiring search, he finally found Jack. He already knew that their plan has failed. Andy caught him, ready to kill him.

"Why are you doing this? Because of you Sharon was in a terrible state! How you have the courage to send me a message like that? How ?!" he shouted loudly. Jack stepped back angrily, saying, "Go to hell and before you come to me, ask your daughter! Come on!" Andy looked at him confused with anger.

"What do you mean? Why should I ask my daughter?" he asked angrily. Jack laughed mockingly, saying, "Your daughter, Nicole, came to me and offered me this plan. This plan was hers, not mine. I just fulfilled my task. But our goal was one - we want to split you. But the blame is your daughter! Just because of her, Sharon is in this state! Go to her and ask her, Flynn! " Andy gritted his teeth in anger and got in his car on the way home. He still couldn't believe that his daughter was capable of such a thing. He arrived home and angrily threw his keys. He quickly went into Nicole's room. Nicole woke up and stood in front of her father, looking at him questioningly.

"Dad, what's up?" she asked, confused. Andy took her hand, asking in anger, "You'll tell me Miss Flynn. Is it true that this is your plan? Don't lie to me. Jack told me everything." Nicole gritted her teeth in anger and said loudly, "Yes, I did! It was my plan! The only thing I wanted was for you to part with Sharon! I hate Sharon! Yes, I'm guilty!" Hearing their cries, Sharon woke up and immediately went to them. She walked over to Andy, looking at him in confusion.

"Andy, what's happening? Why do you yell?" she asked, confused. Andy looked angrily to Nicole, answering, "Jack told me everything Sharon. And Nicole admitted. This is her plan. This message was her plan. She wants to divide us." Sharon's eyes widened and she fell into shock. Nicole looked at her with anger.

"Nicole, I can't believe it. But why? This is true?" she asked, unable to believe it. Nicole stood before her.

"Yes, Sharon, it's true! I wanted you to part with my father and I didn't regret! Because I hate you! I hate you with all my heart and soul!"

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Andy was ready to give a slap to Nicole, but Sharon took his hand and stood before him. Nicole was filled with more anger. No, she didn't regret her harsh words. She hated Sharon, and that was the only truth. She couldn't stand to see her father with this woman. She didn't want to see this woman next to her father after her mother. Sharon squeezed Andy's shoulder and took a deep breath.

"Andy, calm down. She doesn't know what she's saying." she said quietly, trying to calm him down. Andy gritted his teeth in anger and said looking at Nicole, "Sharon, she is responsible for everything! And you tell me to be calm? My daughter speaks so rude words to you. I can't understand why you want me to calm down!" Nicole walked over to her father, looking at him angrily.

"Don't worry, Dad. I'll go and I'll let you be happy with that woman. I'll be back in New York. My mother understands me more than you." she said firmly and walked toward the door, but Andy took her hand, saying, "You have nowhere to go! You're my daughter and I won't let you go anywhere! What do you want? To go back to your mother that is constantly drugged?" Nicole pulled back and swallowed the lump in her throat. Hearing their conversation, Sharon has understood things better. She knew why Nicole behave so rudely to her. Nicole went to her room. Andy wanted to go after her, but Sharon stopped him.

"Andy, believe me, she needs time." she said softly. Andy sighed, saying, "But, Sharon, she doesn't know how to behave with you. She said very harsh words, sorry." Sharon shushed softly and kissed him tenderly on the cheek.

"Andy, please. But why didn't you tell me that her mother was drugged? Now I understand why Nicole wanted to hate me." she said, confused. Andy squeezed her hand, saying, "Sharon, believe me, I wanted to say but couldn't. Jennifer began to take drugs before the divorce. Maybe she just wanted to get me to be with her in this way. Nicole was 14. She saw her mother every day in this way. I couldn't stand it. I couldn't leave my daughter to live in this mess. I know in the beginning I wasn't a good father but of course, I couldn't leave Nicole with her mother. So, I decided to divorce. Several years ago, Nicole returned to New York. I understand it, though, Jennifer is her mother. And now, that she finally decided to live with me, here in LA, she behaves so rude to you, the woman I love. And the woman which can be a much better mother for her. "He looked down sadly. Sharon touched his face, looking at him with a sad smile.

"Andy, stop to think about it. She's young and she just couldn't stand the bitter truth. I'm not mad. Even if she says that she hates me, I know that she just says angrily. That's wrath and nothing more. No, this isn't hatred. Let's give her time, I'm sure that everything will be fine. Besides, you always tell me to be calm because of the baby. Well, I believe that I can try. " she said softly. Andy smiled and kissed her gently, then led her back to their bedroom. She needed sleep and rest. Nicole was crying in her room, collecting her luggage. She didn't want to be with her father and Sharon, not a minute more, especially after all. But Andy was determined to make her stay in LA. When he entered her room, he wasn't surprised that she collects her luggage. Andy grabbed the shirt from her hand and threw it on the bed, clutching her hand.

"Nicole, why are you doing this? Why did you treat Sharon in this way?" he asked with mild anger. Nicole stepped back, saying, "Because I hate her, Dad. Not that I'm happy with my mother, but maybe I am more relaxed. I don't want Sharon. Say what you want, I know that you'll always support her. As yes, she is pregnant. Well, I wish you good life with Sharon and your child. " Andy sighed and rolled her eyes, dissatisfied.

"Nicole, please, stop talking nonsense. You're a grown woman. Why you should act like a little kid? You know, you talk as if you think that I will love you less after the baby is born. Look, you're my daughter and I love you. But I love Sharon, too. Believe me, I felt true love with Sharon and I can't live without her. Understand me, I'm happy with her. Please, hold on better with her. She could be a much better mother for you if you want. " Nicole took a deep breath and bit her lip.

"Thanks Dad, but I don't need a mother. If you're happy with Sharon, well. If you want me to stay here, fine. But don't ask me to love Sharon. I'll just keep a little better with her, that's all. I'll stay in LA because of you. " she said firmly. Andy smiled contentedly and hugged his daughter tightly. Nicole didn't want more problems with her father. She was prepared to behave better with Sharon. A few weeks later, the situation was calmer. Jack no longer appeared and Nicole behaved better with Sharon because of her father. Sharon was trying to be calm and to work less, as Dr. Nelson had recommended. The day in the department was busy as ever. Andy sat at his desk thoughtfully. Provenza looked at him carefully.

"Hey, Flynn, are you sure that everything is okay?" he asked anxiously. Andy sighed wearily, responding, "Yes, for now. You know the problems we had with Nicole weeks ago. I don't know, I hope that she'll behave well with Sharon, from now on. You know I worry about Sharon more than ever. Her pregnancy is high risk and the doctor warned us that she has to be extremely calm. " Provenza nodded and squeezed his shoulder.

"I know. But believe me, the captain is a wise woman. She knows how to protect herself. Furthermore, Nicole needs time to get used to the idea that you and Sharon are together. Oh, and besides, you will have a child. Don't think that this is easy. Especially 20 years later. " he said jokingly. Andy shook his head, saying, "Provenza, it behaves like a little child. She is a grown woman. She should understand this. But, nevertheless, I hope you're right." On the other hand, Brenda was talking with Sharon. They decided to call each other by name.

"Sharon, I hope that now you have no problems with Nicole." Brenda said with a smile. Sharon shook her head, saying, "No, Brenda, everything is fine. My pregnancy is going well and what is most important to me. My issues with Nicole are over. She decided to forget that she hates me because of her father. But I'm sure that when the baby is born, she'll think differently. " Brenda nodded and squeezed her hand.

"I hope, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." she said with a smile and left. Several hours later, Andy decided to stay in the department as the team finished with the last case, while Sharon decided to come home earlier, feeling fatigue. She threw her keys wearily and went into the living room with a smile, seeing Nicole. She stood before her, looking at her coldly.

"Nicole, I hope you're okay." she said softly. Nicole sighed, saying sternly, "Sharon, don't think that I'm fine with you. I still can't stand it, but I try for my father. He wanted this, not me. Good night." She hurried to her room. Sharon took a deep breath and sat down on the couch, leaning back and put her hand on her belly. She knew that Nicole needs time. She was entirely sure that they can get along well. They just needed time ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 _3 months later ..._

Almost three months later, Sharon and Andy felt calmer. Nicole hasn't paid attention to Sharon and her father, since about a month she had a boyfriend named Dean. She wanted to devote all her time to him because she was convinced that she has found the love of her life, like her father. But that didn't mean that she likes Sharon or she accepts her father's relationship with her. Andy could see that Dean manages to make his daughter happy as never before. The only thing he wanted was for his daughter to be happy. Sharon also felt happy because she loved Nicole as her daughter, but Nicole didn't want to understand it. She avoided talking to her and it made her feel superfluous.

Today, Sharon and Andy had an appointment with the doctor. Finally, after three months they would know whether they will have boy or girl. Andy was confident of the answer. He felt that they'll have a son, as he dreamed of a son, and he knew that he would have this chance with Sharon. Sharon was still working, but with limited time on the recommendation of her doctor. Sharon was in the fourth month of her pregnancy, but she still felt completely well to be able to handle the job. Her pregnancy proceeded normally and without complications and it made her feel more relaxed. That morning, Sharon woke up earlier than expected. She went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for Andy. Nicole was with Dean for the weekend and they were completely alone. Somehow, Sharon wanted Nicole to be with them or maybe she just was used to it. Suddenly she felt Andy behind her, who snuggled in her hair. She turned to him with a smile.

"Hey what are you doing?" she asked softly. Andy grinned, saying, "I just felt that you weren't in bed and I decided that you're here. Sharon, I can't believe that you want to prepare breakfast in your state." Sharon rolled her eyes disgruntled and put the plate she was holding on the table.

"Andrew, I have to remind you again that I'm pregnant, not an invalid. Stop talking nonsense, I feel completely well. Besides, I call you Andrew when I'm not pleased with your behavior." she said firmly and sat down. Andy sighed and sat down beside her, kissed her apologetically and said, "Sharon, you know very well that I don't want you to call me like that. I'm just Andy." Sharon laughed and stroked his face, then they began to eat breakfast. On the other hand, Nicole and Dean were breakfasting together. Nicole constantly was playing with her food and was distracted. Dean took her hand, feeling it.

"Nicole, what's wrong? You look nervous." he said anxiously. Nicole sighed wearily, saying, "Nothing. Just thinking about Dad and Sharon. Today they have an appointment and they'll understand their baby's sex." Dean smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Nicole, it's very nice. You're not excited?" he asked, grinning. Nicole looked at him with anger, saying, "What? Excited? Of course not. My father will have a child with Sharon. Why should I be excited? Should I be?" Dean sighed and added, "If I were you I would be excited as to have a sibling after 20 years it's different feeling. Think." Nicole shook her head. She couldn't understand that Dean takes things so well. In the meantime, Sharon and Andy were already in the hospital. They were extremely excited because they finally were going to know their baby's sex. After half an hour they already knew they'll have a son. Andy had been right again. He knew from the beginning that he'll have the chance with Sharon. They were extremely happy with the news and wanted to share their joy with their team. Andy, however, first wanted to share it with Nicole. He believed that his daughter may soften if she understands that she'll have a brother. He knew that tonight she will return home.

"Andy, I can not believe it. Son... you were right. I am very happy." Sharon said excited by the news. Andy chuckled and kissed her gently, then said, "Yes, I told you. I felt that I would have this chance with you. I always wanted to have a son and I am just glad that you will be the one that will gave me this happiness. Thank you. " He put his hand on her belly. Sharon put her on his with a smile. She couldn't describe her happiness in words. The team was quite happy, knowing the news. Especially Lt. Provenza. He was really happy for his friend. While Sharon was talking to Chief Johnson in her office, Andy sat at his desk thoughtfully. He thought of Nicole and therefore how he'll tell her the news. Provenza approached him and squeezed his shoulder with a slight smile.

"Hey, Flynn, what happens? You should be happy after such good news. Sharon and the baby are well and in addition you will have a son." he said, confused. Andy took a deep breath, saying, "I don't know Provenza. I am happy, but my problem is Nicole. She'll return home tonight and I don't know how to tell her the news. I don't know, I feel fear that she'll again start to argue with Sharon. " Provenza hushed and added, "I don't think. Just tell her. Everything will be fine." On the other hand, Brenda tried to improve her friendship with Sharon. They are no longer talking to each other with formalities, but she could feel that Sharon didn't considers her as friend yet.

"Sharon, I can't tell you how glad I am that you and Andy will have a son. But I want you to know that I'll always be here to help you if there is a problem. Believe me, you can consider me as a true friend. I know that our relations were not at all good at first, but I'm glad I have a chance to be friend with you. " she said with a smile. Sharon nodded, saying, "I know this, Brenda. I forgot about the past. I am also glad that I have a friend like you. Thank you. I hope that everything is fine between you and Fritz." Brenda grinned slightly.

"Don't worry, everything is fine. Fritz is like Andy. I hope both we can be happy." she said thoughtfully. Sharon chuckled, saying, "Definitely we'll succeed." Several hours later, Sharon waited Andy in the parking lot. Outside it was very cold and it was snowing. Andy arrived quickly and they got in their car on the way home. Sharon could feel that Andy is distracted. She ordered him to stop the car. Andy panicked, thinking that she wasn't feeling well.

"Sharon, what's up? You don't feel good?" he asked anxiously. Sharon squeezed his hand, saying, "No, Andy, nothing like that. I just felt that you were distracted. Don't worry, me and the baby are fine. But you look terrible. What happened?" Andy took a deep breath and shrugged. He knew that he couldn't hide something like that from Sharon.

"Actually, I think about Nicole. I'm worried about how she'll react when we tell her that she'll have a brother. I know she doesn't like the idea of a brother after 20 years and I am afraid that she'll start an argument with you. And believe me, this the last thing I would like. " he explained. Sharon hushed quietly and touched his face, saying "Andy, you'll see, everything will be fine. Stop fantasizing." Andy nodded with a smile and continued on his way. Several hours later, Sharon and Andy sat on the couch, waiting for Nicole. Finally, Nicole returned home and joined them. Andy hugged her daughter tightly. Sharon smiled softly.

"Well, how are you dear? How was your weekend with Dean?" he asked quickly. Nicole sighed, answering, "Relatively well. Dad, I feel tired and want to go in my room." Andy took her hand and said, "Uh ... Nicole and I want to tell you something. You know very well that today we found the baby's sex. You should want to know." Nicole took a deep breath and looked at Sharon coldly.

"Well, I listen to you. I'm not excited, but still." she said indifferently. Andy looked at Sharon, then said, "I and Sharon will have a son. You'll soon be a sister. Aren't you glad at least little about this news?" Nicole bit her lip and shook her head, saying, "Good for you Dad. But it's mean nothing to me. Well, good night." she went to her room. Andy wanted to talk to her and wanted to follow her, but Sharon stopped him again. Andy sighed wearily. He knew that Nicole would react that way.

"I wouldn't want my daughter to accept the news so coldly. She'll be a sister, whether after 20 years." he said sadly. Sharon squeezed his shoulder, saying, "Andy, believe me. She really needs time. You'll see, soon all will be well." Andy nodded with a smile and kissed her gently on the cheek, hoping she was right...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

All night, Andy couldn't sleep, thinking about Nicole. He didn't like her attitude towards Sharon. He didn't want to remain between them both forever. It was difficult for him because he loved Sharon and his daughter more than anything. Sharon yawned and turned to him. She slowly opened her eyes and seeing that Andy doesn't sleep, she came closer to him and took his hand. Andy kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked quietly. Sharon shook her head, answering, "Of course not. But you look pale. Andy, what's happening? Why aren't you sleeping?" Andy took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling for a moment, then looked at Sharon, who was looking at him more confused than ever.

"I don't know, Sharon. I just couldn't sleep. I think about Nicole. To be honest, I don't want she to behave so coldly with you. She's not even happy so that she'll soon become a sister, but honestly I'd like she to be happy, just like us. " he said sadly. Sharon shushed softly and squeezed his hand, "Andy, I told you that she just needs time. You'll see, everything will be fine. Stop thinking. Let's not spoil our sleep." Andy nodded with a smile and hugged her tightly. Only in her embrace he could sleep peacefully. The next morning, while Andy was asleep, Sharon quickly get ready for work and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. A few minutes later, Nicole came into the kitchen for a glass of water. She paid no attention to Sharon, but she took her hand.

"Nicole, please, let's have breakfast together. You haven't been home all weekend." she said quietly, looking at her pleadingly. Nicole stepped back, saying, "Sharon, I'm not going to have breakfast with you. Besides, I think to be with Dean a few more days." Sharon shook her head and looked at her coldly.

"Nicole, I don't beg for me. I want your father to be happy and smile at least once. He needs you. You're his daughter, and your coldness towards him, is killing him." she said firmly. Nicole laughed mockingly and said, "Sharon, don't be ridiculous. I think you're the one who must make my father happy, not me." she wanted to go back to her room, but Sharon took her hand again.

"No, Nicole. You're his daughter. At the moment he needs you more than ever. He even already can't sleep, thinking about you. He didn't like our relationship. Please, try to behave well in front of your father. At least for him. Well, I agree. you can hate me, but please, I beg you, don't show your hatred your father. " Sharon asked quietly. Nicole took a deep breath and bit her lip. But she couldn't pretend that way. She hated Sharon more than anything. She quickly went to her room. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment and put her hand on her belly. _"I hope your sister to leave these childish."_ she murmured softly to the baby inside her and continued with the breakfast. A few minutes later Andy joined her with a smile, but still thoughtful. He looked around, not seeing Nicole.

"Sharon, where is Nicole?" he asked anxiously. Sharon shrugged, answering, "I have no idea. But I am convinced that she'll have breakfast with Dean. You know that she spends almost all her time with him." She smiled and put his breakfast before him. Andy sighed wearily and looked at his watch. The fact that his daughter doesn't want to have breakfast with them made him feel worse. Sharon sat across from him carefully and sipped her orange juice. While they were eating breakfast, suddenly, Nicole approached them with the same cold stare. Andy smiled softly and took her hand.

"Honey, we have breakfast but without you isn't the same. Come, have breakfast with us." he asked. Nicole looked at Sharon, remembering her words and said, "Okay Dad. All weekend I haven't been with you." she quickly sat beside her father and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. Sharon smiled softly, seeing that was an effect of her conversation earlier. She quickly put her breakfast in front of her. Andy felt happy that Nicole has decided to have breakfast with them, not knowing that she just pretends to make her father happy. As Sharon wants. After about an hour, Sharon and Andy went to work while Nicole met with Dean.

"What happens Nicole? You look nervous." he noted. Nicole sighed, saying, "Nothing. This morning I had a stupid conversation with Sharon. This woman loves to pisses me off." Dean took her hand and pressed "Conversation like?" Nicole pulled away and crossed her arms over her chest.

"She blames me that my father's not happy because of me! She wants me to behave well with her and make my father smiling. Over my dead body. I'll never change my attitude to her, ever." she almost shouted. Dean took a deep breath and walked over to her. No, he just couldn't understand why she hates Sharon. He could see that Sharon is a great woman and that her father is happy with her. But why Nicole can't understand this? He cleared his throat and said, "No, don't get me wrong, but I think you exaggerate. Please try to behave well with this woman. Don't forget that she is pregnant." Nicole glared at him.

"What? Dean, you defend Sharon to me? No, that's impossible. Why nobody understands me? I hate Sharon and I hate the fact that she's in my father's life! And on top of all that, she's pregnant. And you constantly remind me that. That dad build his family with Sharon and their unborn child. I can't believe it. " she said angrily. Dean rolled his eyes, dissatisfied, saying, "Nicole, I don't defend Sharon. Your father said that her pregnancy is high risk. If you continue to behave in this it can something bad happen and then you'll really be guilty. " Nicole took a deep breath. Maybe Dean was right. On the other hand, the team had uncovered another rough murder case. Now it was lunchtime and Sharon had decided to go for a cup of tea with chief Johnson, who followed her actions, trying to protect her. She knew how stubborn is Sharon. Andy sat at his desk thoughtfully, speaking with Provenza about his problems.

"Flynn, calm down. As I said, Nicole, will change her attitude towards Sharon, very soon." he said convinced. Andy shook his head, saying, "I hope Provenza. You know, I don't want my daughter to behave so coldly with Sharon. She's not even happy with the fact that she'll become a sister soon. I don't know, but I sincerely hope that she'll change her attitude when the baby is born. " Provenza shrugged and squeezed his shoulder. Sharon stood near the elevators waiting Brenda. Jack suddenly appeared before her, looking at her slyly. Sharon looked at him angrily. She couldn't understand why he is back after four months. In fact, their divorce would end in a few weeks.

"Jack, what are you doing here? Our divorce ends a few weeks. There is no need for you to come to my workplace." she said firmly. Jack nodded, saying, "I know Shar. I was just around and I wanted to see you. I hope you're right. Well, I'm surprised that you're working in your condition." Sharon gritted her teeth in anger.

"This is none of your business." she spat. Jack laughed, saying, "Maybe. But I want to remind you that this pregnancy is dangerous for you." Sharon was filled with more anger. She tried to be calm and took a deep breath, saying, "You have no right to talk to me about my pregnancy. Get out!" Suddenly Andy approached Sharon and seeing Jack, he stood before her. He looked angrily at him.

"What are you doing here Jack Raydor?"

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Andy continued to stare at Jack with anger. Sharon took his hand, saying, "Andy, I beg you, I don't want trouble right now. He will go." Andy nodded and decided to listen to Sharon, but Jack as if wanted problem. He shouted after them and make them come back. Andy stood before him while Sharon watched them from a distance. She took a deep breath and rubbed her belly. She just felt the coming scandal.

"What do you want Jack? Do not think I've forgotten your terrible plan that you want to ruin my relationship with Sharon." he said angrily. Jack laughed, saying, "I told you that it's your daughter's fault, but you don't want to believe. Well, good. That's your problem. But don't forget that Sharon is still my wife and I'll do everything possible to enable this divorce to fail. I'll never let you be together! " He quickly got into the elevator and disappeared from their sight. Andy gritted his teeth in anger. Sharon squeezed his shoulder.

"Andy, I beg you, let's forget that he came here. He's an idiot and he talks nonsense." she said softly. Andy Sharon hugged tightly. Strangely, this time she was the one who tried to calm him down. Andy touched her face, looking into her green eyes, he said, "Sharon, I don't want you to worry about. I can forget, but you ..." Sharon hushed quietly.

"Andy, don't you see? I'm trying to be more relaxed, even when Jack was around. I want because I know that this will harm the baby. And that's the last thing I want." she said softly. Andy nodded and Brenda approached them, looking at them questioningly, then asked, ""What's wrong? You look nervous." Sharon and Andy looked at each other.

"Uh ... Chief, Jack was there and we just became nervous, but now everything is fine." Andy explained hastily. Brenda's eyes widened and she looked at Sharon, asking, "Oh, this idiot was here? Sharon, tell me that you're okay." Sharon sighed and squeezed her hand, saying, "I'm fine, don't worry. Everything's fine." Brenda nodded and sighed with relief. She knew what idiot is Jack Raydor. She quickly led Sharon to the restroom, while Andy returned to his desk in anger. Provenza looked at him confused and approached him.

"Hey, Flynn, calm down. What happens now?" he asked, confused. Andy took a deep breath, saying, "Nothing. I just saw Jack who was trying to talk to Sharon. This idiot has the courage to come here!" Provenza hushed, looking around. He squeezed his shoulder and handed him a glass of water.

"Flynn, calm down. It is important that the captain is okay." he said calmly. Andy closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head, saying, "Yes, fortunately. I can't wait they to finish this divorce." On the other hand, Nicole was sitting on the couch thoughtfully. Is Dean's right? Is she really needs to change her attitude towards Sharon? She took a deep breath and leaned back, holding a pillow in her hands. She was confused and she didn't know what to do. She knew very well that she'll never love Sharon and her baby, but for her father, she was ready to try to change herself. Well, at least until the baby is born and the risk pass. In the evening, Sharon walked over to Andy's desk wearily. Andy looked at her carefully.

"Hey, Sharon, are you okay?" he asked anxiously. Sharon sighed wearily, responding, "I don't know, I think I feel tired. Can we go home early? I asked Chief Johnson and she approve it." Andy nodded slightly and took his jacket from his chair and took her hand, then they walked to the elevators. He looked at her feet and shook his head.

"Sharon, I can't believe that you wear heels again!" he said sternly. Sharon rolled her eyes, dissatisfied, saying, "Well, Andy, stop the orders! You know very well that I can't without my heels, but well, I promise to wear them less frequently while I'm pregnant. Are you happy now?" Andy grinned and kissed her softly on the forehead. The moment they went home, they were surprised, seeing Nicole home so early. They assumed that she'll probably be out with Dean. However, Andy was pleased with that. He just wanted Nicole to be with him. He and Sharon came to her. Andy sat beside his daughter and kissed her softly on the forehead. Nicole smiled softly.

"Well, how are you dear? I thought you'd be with Dean as usual." he said quietly. Nicole shrugged, saying, "I don't know, Dad. I just wanted to be here with you. Hey, Sharon, you want me to help you with dinner?" This question surprised Sharon and Andy. Sharon didn't know how Nicole could change her attitude so abruptly. She smiled and carefully sat across from her.

"Actually, it would be good. I must admit that I feel very tired." she admitted. Nicole nodded, saying, "Well, then, tonight I'll prepare dinner. I want you to rest at least once." she quickly went into the kitchen. Andy took her hand with a smile. Sharon sat down beside him and took a deep breath. Andy was extremely pleased by the fact that Nicole wants to help Sharon. But Sharon was confused and she had no faith, thinking that she was just pretending. Especially after their last conversation.

"Hey, are you ok there?" he asked, gently placing his hand on her belly. Sharon smiled slightly and put her hand on his, saying, "Absolutely. Don't worry." Andy sighed wistfully and added, "I want my son to have your green eyes. I want to see you every time I look at him." Sharon kissed him gently on the lips, then hugged him tightly. Nicole was overheard their entire conversation. She swallowed the lump in her throat and her eyes filled with tears. She could see how happy her father is along with Sharon and how willing they expect their son. Perhaps only now, she felt completely alone. She had no chance. Her childhood was passed as hell. Her mother was drugged and her father wasn't with her when she needed. Although she was a grown woman, she was jealous. She couldn't stand the fact that this unborn child will have a chance to have a father to him as she had no. Even her father was with her now, she couldn't forgive that her childhood was passed in this terrible way. After dinner, Nicole immediately went into her room. Sharon and Andy decided to rest and went into their bedroom. Andy helped Sharon to lie down and put a pillow behind her to allow her to be comfortable.

"Andy, you have no idea how much I love you." she said softly. Andy grinned, saying, "Not as much as me honey." He kissed her gently on the lips. At night, while Andy was asleep, Sharon decided to go into the kitchen for a glass of water. She carefully and with slow steps walked into the kitchen and stopped in front of Nicole's room, hearing that she talks with Dean.

"No, Dean, maybe I don't hate Sharon. You know, Dad never been with me in my childhood and I'm just jealous of the fact that their unborn child will have that chance. Maybe I'm stupid to talk in this way, but I just share my feelings to you. " Hearing her conversation with Dean, Sharon fell into shock. Finally, she was understood the reason why Nicole behaves so horrible to her. She couldn't believe that a grown woman as Nicole, may be jealous of her unborn brother. She took a deep breath and went back to her room, determined to share it with Andy, tomorrow.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The next morning, Andy was the one who first woke up and went to make breakfast for Sharon. Nicole had left early to see Dean and Sharon knew that this is the right time to talk to Andy about Nicole's conversation with Dean last night. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the clock. She yawned slightly and smiled softly, seeing Andy in front of her with breakfast. He sat down beside her and kissed her gently. Sharon looked at the wonderful breakfast and took his hand.

"Andy, that's great but there was no need." she said softly. Andy hushed quietly, saying, "I just wanted to surprise you. Considering that you're tired at work and the fact that you allow Nicole to help you last night with the dinner made me to do a special breakfast for you. I don't want you to get tired unnecessarily. " Sharon nodded and sighed thoughtfully. She looked at Andy.

"Actually, Andy, I want to talk about Nicole. I understand why she hates me. But maybe this isn't hatred." she said sharply, causing Andy to go wrong. He looked at her quizzically, not understanding what she wants to say. He put the breakfast on the nightstand, asking, "Wait a minute, I don't understand. You understand the reason why Nicole behave this way with you?" Sharon nodded.

"Andy, don't get me wrong, but last night I heard her conversation with Dean. She told him that she might not hate me. Her hatred for me is that ... Oh, I don't know how to say this, but .. . "Andy took her hand, saying," Sharon, tell me what's happening. You're scaring me. " Sharon took a deep breath and bit her lip, and continued, "Nicole is jealous. Nicole is jealous of her unborn brother." Andy's eyes widened and he fell into shock.

"What? Sharon, you kidding? That's impossible. She's a grown woman. How can a woman of her age to be jealous of her unborn brother, so to behave with you in this way?" he asked, unable to believe that his daughter is jealous. Sharon sighed, saying, "Andy, believe me, she said that to Dean. She also said that she never had the chance that our child will have. She said that you weren't with her in her childhood and believe me, even after so many years, it hurts her. " Andy closed his eyes for a moment, seeing what mistakes he did. He knew it and he knew that Nicole still can't forgive him. He was guilty and he had to admit the fact that he wanted to fix his past mistakes with his son. Yes, he would never have a chance to be with Nicole in her childhood and saying that he'll always be with his son definitely hurt his daughter. Even after so many years... He stood up and walked to the living room, leaving Sharon in surprise. Sharon didn't know whether she did well, but she genuinely needed to share this truth with someone. She patted her belly slightly and decided to check Andy. She touched his shoulder gently.

"Andy, I'm sorry if I hurt you. Maybe I didn't have to share this with you." she said guiltily. Andy shook his head, saying "Sharon, don't talk like that. You did very well. You made me see the truth I can't see for 20 years. Thank you that you're in my life." He hugged her tightly, knowing that as always, his only consolation is Sharon. Sharon rubbed his back soothingly, hoping that this problem will disappear soon. On the other hand, Nicole talked to Dean in the cafeteria. Dean tried to calm her, but it wasn't at all possible.

"Nicole, calm down. I thought that after last night's conversation you feel better." he said worriedly and squeezed her hand. Nicole took a deep breath, saying, "Thank you, Dean, but I think nothing could make me forget about my dreadful childhood. Perhaps you don't know, but I feel terrible. Seeing that my father is so excited to embrace his son makes me feel worse. He never was with me when I needed him. No, I can't forget that. But I feel that my father's ready to give all his love to this child. "

"Nicole, don't get me wrong, but I think you exaggerate. This child is your brother. The fact that your father will be with him, doesn't mean that you won't be his daughter. You're his daughter, and believe me, he loves you very much. He just regrets his mistakes that he had with you. And now he's trying to fix them. But it's time for you to understand that Sharon has no fault in this case. You have to realize this. " he said firmly. Nicole grimaced and leaned back. Dean was right in his mind, but Nicole refused to listen. Several hours later, the team was trying to reassure the victim's parents. Becoming witnessed to the ever worse cases, Sharon's feelings were mixed. Andy was worried about her and tried to keep her away from such situations. Definitely, the pregnancy made her sensitive and Sharon knew this very well. She had experienced the same years ago when she was pregnant with Emily and Ricky. She knew that this time is even more difficult because she wasn't young as before. Now, Andy sat at his desk, watching Sharon who spoke with chief Johnson. Provenza sat at his desk with a cup of coffee and looked at his friend, seeing that he was again distracted.

"Well, Flynn, what about this time?" he asked sarcastically. Andy took a deep breath, answering, "Nothing. I just learned that my daughter is behaving badly with Sharon because she is jealous of her unborn brother." Provenza's eyes widened.

"What? You okay? How Nicole is jealous? She is a frown woman." he said, confused. Andy shrugged, saying, "Yes, but Sharon heard she said that to Dean on the phone. I don't know what to do, but I don't want Sharon to suffer for my mistakes. Nicole is right to be angry with me so I wasn't with her in her childhood, but I don't want something to happen with Sharon and the baby. " Provenza sighed and approached him.

"Well, Flynn, calm down. But what are you going to do now? You already know the reason." he said quietly, looking around. Andy took a deep breath and closed his eyes, then said, "I think it would be best to talk to my daughter. I hope that at least this time she'll understand." Provenza nodded and returned to his desk. Sharon approached Andy and informed him that she wants to go home early. Andy agreed and decided to go with her because he didn't want to leave her alone even for a moment. Especially in her condition. After about an hour, while Sharon was in her bedroom to rest, Andy decided to talk to his daughter. He sat down beside her and kissed her gently on the forehead. She smiled slightly.

"Nicole, I know everything. You behave this way with Sharon, because you're jealous of your new brother." he said sharply. Nicole looked at him confused, not understanding how her father knows that. She left her magazine on the table, asking, "Dad, how do you know that? Who told you? That's not true." Andy hushed quietly and took her hand.

"Nicole, stop lying. You told all to Dean last night on the phone. Sharon overheard your conversation. Look, I know I am guilty of anything, but believe me, I love you. You're my daughter and I'll always be with you. Yes, I failed and I had no a chance to be with you in your childhood, but I promise that I'll always be with you, whatever happens. And remember something very important: That you'll have a brother soon doesn't mean that my love for you will diminish. I know it sounds weird. Having a brother after 20 years is not easy, but believe me, nothing will change. You'll see, you'll love your brother when it is born. Everything will be the same. "He hugged his daughter tightly. Nicole was left without words. Yet now, she was ready for a new scandal with Sharon...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The next day, Sharon felt more tired than ever. She'd decided to stay home in some way with Nicole. Andy was pleased with this, because she needed to rest. When he went to work, Nicole immediately pounced against Sharon with harsh words, as always. Although she'd spoken with her father and Dean about it, she again didn't stop. Sharon has been in the kitchen for a glass of water when Nicole suddenly came to her. They looked at each other coldly. Nicole grabbed the glass of water from her hand and threw it to the ground. Sharon looked at the pieces of glass and then looked at Nicole angrily.

"Nicole, what are you doing?" she asked, confused. Nicole stood before her, looking at her angrily and said, "You ask me? You know very well Sharon! Why did you tell Dad about my conversation with Dean? Why? Maybe because you want me to part with him?" Sharon shook her head and took a deep breath.

"Nicole, many times I said that I didn't want to be a wall between you and your father, and never will be. Why you behave this way? Look, I heard your entire conversation with Dean, but it wasn't intentional. Believe me, I just wanted to calm your father. He should know the reason why you behave so badly with me. And I also can't understand why you're jealous. " she said firmly. Nicole took her hand, saying angrily, "Listen to me well. Whatever happens, I'll never accept you. Neither you nor your child." Sharon backed away and gave her a slap. She could see that Nicole overdo with her behavior and it was time for that slap. Nicole looked at her more angry than ever and touched her cheek.

"Spoiled kid! I won't let you talk to me that way. I never gave a slap to my children and I would never want to do this to you, but you compel me an awful lot. I tried to be calm, but I can't stand more. I'm tired to deal with you! The only thing I want is peace in this home. What do you want? To make your father even more sad? Nicole, come to your senses! " she said firmly. Nicole shook her head, saying, "Maybe he should also experience the pain that I experienced in my childhood." she quickly went to her room. Sharon took a deep breath and looked at the broken pieces on the ground. She sat carefully on her chair, feeling pain in her stomach. She knew that she shouldn't be under stress, but she couldn't stand Nicole. She took shallow breaths to calm down and rubbed her belly gently. She just couldn't imagine anything happen to her baby. On the other hand, Andy was quite apprehensive, knowing that Sharon and Nicole are alone at home. As if he sensed that something happens. He threw several folders on his desk and sat down in his chair thoughtfully. Provenza could no longer understand his strange movements.

"You look nervous." he noted. Andy sighed wearily, saying, "Yes, as Sharon and Nicole are alone at home. I don't know, but as if I feel that something is happening." Provenza shook his head and said, "Stop thinking nonsense. If there is something, they probably will notify you." In fact, Provenza was right. Andy leaned back, trying not to think about bad things. Feeling the pain does not pass, Sharon began to worry. She felt dizzy, as in the early days of pregnancy. She took a deep breath and looking at the broken pieces of glass, she passed out loudly. Hearing this terrible noise, Nicole burst in the kitchen and seeing Sharon unconscious, she panicked. She was to blame for her condition and perhaps for the first time, she felt guilty. She quickly knelt before her and checked her pulse. She quickly grabbed her phone and called 911, then she immediately informed her father. Several hours later, Andy and Nicole sat in the waiting room, waiting for news from Sharon. Andy couldn't hide his anxiety. At the same time, Brenda also arrived at the hospital with Fritz.

"Flynn Where is Sharon? She and the baby are fine, right?" she asked quickly. Andy shook his head, saying, "I have no idea. The doctor examined her inside. I'm afraid that something will happen." Brenda hushed quietly while Fritz squeezed his shoulder.

"Andy, calm down, everything will be fine. Come, let's sit down." he suggested. Andy nodded slightly. Brenda looked at Nicole carefully and approached her, asking, "Nicole, you were with her. What happened? Why did Sharon fainted?" Nicole looked at her coldly and swallowed the lump her throat, then said, "I need to see Dean. Excuse me." she quickly walked to the exit, leaving Brenda in surprise. A few minutes later, the doctor said that Sharon and the baby are fine. All breathed a sigh of relief. Brenda decided to see Sharon, while Andy went to fill some papers and Fritz accompany him. Brenda sat next to Sharon with a smile and took her hand. Sharon slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She understand immediately that she was in the hospital and immediately remembered her dispute with Nicole and her fainting.

"Sharon, are you okay? How are you feeling? Do you have any pain?" Brenda asked anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath and shook his head, "No. Andy's here?" Brenda nodded and said, "Yes, everyone is here. Especially Andy was very worried about you. Nicole was also here. Actually, she's led you here." Sharon closed her eyes for a moment and put her hand on her belly.

"Brenda, can you call Andy? I need to talk to him." she asked softly. Brenda nodded with a smile and went to call Andy. Sharon was ready to tell him that her condition is so because of his daughter. She was ready to be a mother to Nicole, but she didn't want it. Sharon had no choice - she had to tell all to Andy. On the other hand, Dean tried to calm Nicole, who was crying saying that she was to blame for everything.

"Nicole, I beg you, stop crying. Sharon and the baby will be fine." He tried to calm her. Nicole wiped her tears, saying, "No, Dean! If something happens to Sharon and the baby, then dad will convict me. I feel terrible." she cried again, louder than before. Dean shushed softly and hugged her strongly, rubbing her back soothingly. Andy squeezed Sharon's hand, stroking her hair.

"How are you feeling honey?" he asked quietly. Sharon smiled softly, answering, "I'm fine. I and the baby are fine, don't worry." Andy kissed her gently on the lips then added, "Sharon, what happened? Why did you faint?" Sharon took a deep breath and told him everything. Realizing the truth, Andy almost fainted from shock. He couldn't believe that his daughter is to blame for everything. He was filled with anger and left the room. He saw Nicole in the waiting room with Brenda and Fritz. He approached her, looking at her angrily.

"Nicole, why do you do that?"

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Dad, I'm sorry." Nicole said quietly crying. Andy took a deep breath and said angrily, "Nicole, I can't believe that you keep hurting Sharon. I explained to you several times, she's pregnant and she shouldn't be under stress. But why? Why are you doing this? Nicole, she was ready to be a real mother for you. Why are you doing this? " Nicole looked down and tears ran down her cheeks. Brenda and Fritz looked at each other with surprise. They couldn't understand Andy's words, but they decided not to stand between father and daughter.

"Dad, believe me, I didn't want anything to happen with Sharon and the baby. I don't want such a terrible thing, you know very well. I'm sorry, I just lost control as ever. I feel terrible and I don't know how to look at you. " she said guiltily. Andy took her hand and said, "Nicole, now listen to me well. I don't want you to be close to Sharon. I don't want she or the baby to suffer because of you. She could have a miscarriage because of you! You realize what means that? Of course not. You're just like your mother. But from now on you're not my daughter! I'm sorry, but I can't stand what makes my own daughter. " Andy went into Sharon's room. Nicole wept loudly. These words had hurt her, but her father was right and she knew it. Brenda immediately approached her and hugged her, while Fritz handed her a glass of water.

"Nicole, what's happening? Don't tell me that what your father said is true." she said worriedly, watching her carefully. Nicole bit her lip and wiped her tears, saying, "Sorry, I'm to blame for Sharon's condition. And I know very well that Sharon could have a miscarriage because of me. I feel terrible."

"Nicole, calm down. Your father was just a little angry, but he's your father. He'll forgive you." Fritz said quietly, trying to calm her down and looked at Brenda, who was more confused than ever. Nicole shook her head, saying, "No, he said very harsh words and he's right. But I now can't go back to this home. I can't live with them."

"Nicole, don't cry, please. If you want, you can stay with us." Brenda suggested with a faint smile. Fritz approached her, saying, "Yes, Nicole, Brenda's right. Stay with us."

"Guys, thank you. But I prefer to be with Dean. Well, I'll see you later." she said quickly and walked to the exit. Brenda and Fritz looked at each other confused. They also didn't approve her act, but they thought that Andy spoke too hastily. Whatever happens, Nicole was his daughter. At this point, Lieutenant Provenza informed them that they should attend a crime scene. While Brenda and Fritz went to the crime scene, Andy was close to Sharon. He was told about Nicole.

"Andy, I can't believe that you said these harsh words to your daughter." Sharon moaned. Andy sighed wearily, saying, "Sharon, you know very well that she is to blame for your condition. You could have a miscarriage because of Nicole. Sharon, I don't want you to be under stress because of my daughter. But I can't stand it more. She's not my daughter. " Sharon hushed and glared at him.

"Andy, I beg you, stop talking nonsense! Don't you realize the fact that you hurt Nicole even more? She doesn't hate me, but she couldn't stand the truth that you'll be a good father to our son and the fact that you'll always be with him. Andy, she never had a chance. I think you have to calm her. " she said firmly. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied, "Sharon, I don't want to talk about Nicole. She is a grown woman and she has her personal life. But I can't let her behave with you in this way, understand me." Sharon sighed wearily and rubbed her belly. Yes, she couldn't stand the fact that Nicole is against her, but whatever happens, she wouldn't be a wall between father and daughter. On the other hand, Dean, as always, was trying to calm Nicole.

"Nicole, calm down. Look, Sharon and the baby are fine. What's the problem then?" he asked quietly. Nicole wiped her tears, saying, "The problem is my father. Dean, he always supports Sharon and his unborn son, but not me! I'm his daughter, but after these harsh words, I can't live with him. He told me I am no longer his daughter. Okay, I accept my guilt. I'm to blame for Sharon's condition, but she and her baby are fine. Why should he yelling at me that way? " Dean shushed softly and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Nicole, try to understand. I've explained several times that you have to behave well with Sharon. Look, you know very well that her pregnancy is high risk. And of course your father would be angry. He's worried because Sharon may have a miscarriage. Fortunately, this time it's okay. But, please, stop being against her. She must be calm. " he said firmly. Nicole bit her lip and said, "Well, then. From now on I'll live with you because you're the only one who is with me." Dean smiled sadly and hugged her tightly. He loved Nicole with all his heart and he was ready to be with her, whatever happens. A few days later, Sharon was already home. Andy didn't give her to go to work because she needed to rest. Sharon wasn't much agree with that, but she should admit that she was just tired. One night, Andy sat pensively on the couch. Sharon looked at him carefully and sat beside him, clutching his arm. She was convinced that he thinks about Nicole.

"Andy, I know you think about Nicole. Look, she's your daughter, and I understand very well. You want to call her? You haven't spoken to her for almost a week." she said anxiously. Andy smiled, saying, "No, Sharon. Like I said, Nicole's a grown woman. She can do whatever she wants." he put his hand on her belly. Sharon chuckled slightly.

"Well, then let's change the subject. What name we'll choose for our son, Lieutenant Flynn?" she asked cheekily. Andy grinned, saying, "I already know. But I'd be happy if you tell me whether you like this name. I want our son's name be Michael. Michael Flynn. What do you think?" Sharon laughed gently and stroked his face.

"Michael Flynn? Hmm ... I can call him Mike. It's quite a good idea and if I have to admit, I love that name. Michael Flynn sounds wonderful." she said dreamily. Andy kissed her gently on the lips and rubbed her belly absentmindedly, dreaming of the day he'll embrace his son. Nevertheless, Sharon felt his sadness. And she really was determined to talk with Nicole again. The next day, while Andy was working, Sharon quickly went to Dean's home. Fortunately, Nicole opened the door, but her eyes widened seeing Sharon before her.

"Nicole, can we talk?"

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"What will we talk Sharon? I don't think that there is something that we need to talk." she snapped, wanting to shut the door against Sharon, but Dean grabbed her arm and stopped her. Sharon watched them carefully. She greeted Dean with a slight smile. Dean smiled and said, "Sharon, I'm glad that you're here. Come in. I think that you and Nicole have to talk." Sharon couldn't refuse his offer because she'd come here to talk to Nicole. Nicole, however, was still angry and she didn't want to talk to Sharon. While Sharon and Nicole sat down on the couch to talk, Dean decided to leave them alone and went to his bedroom. Nicole continued to stare at Sharon coldly.

"Nicole, you haven't seen your father for almost a week. Don't you worry about him?" she asked softly. Nicole laughed gently mockingly, saying, "To worry? Don't be ridiculous. You're with him, and that's enough. He loves you and is interested in your health, of course. He has no daughter, and he will soon become a father. For what should I be worried? " Sharon took a deep breath and patted her belly, feeling a slight pain.

"Nicole, I can't believe that you talk this way about your father. You're his daughter, whatever happens. Look, I swallowed everything you make me. I could have a miscarriage because of you. Can you realize that? You were ready to kill me and the baby. " she said firmly. Nicole rolled her eyes, dissatisfied, saying with anger, "Sharon, I never wanted to hurt you or innocent child. But I can't stand the fact that your child will be surrounded by paternal love. Your son will have this chance, which I never have. " Sharon closed her eyes for a moment and bit her lip. She could understand Nicole as Emily and Ricky also had no father in their childhood. She squeezed her hand, surprising Nicole.

"Nicole, listen to me. My children, Emily and Ricky also had no father in their childhood. No, they had this chance but Jack never was with them when they needed him. Now you realize with what kind of person you make a deal ? He was just a drunkard who has never been a good husband and father. My advice is you to talk to your father. You know very well that everything he said in the hospital was from anger. He was just angry. But I can see the concern in his eyes. He miss you. " she said softly with a slight smile. Nicole was touched slightly and her eyes filled with tears. But nevertheless, she didn't want to take a step back. She was still stubborn - like her father.

"Sharon, are you ready? Thanks for the advice, but I don't need." she said firmly and swallowed the lump in her throat. She really wanted to hug her father and tell him that she's sorry, but for her, Sharon was like a wall between her and her father. She was a grown woman, but she couldn't hide the fact that she is jealous of her new brother who was surrounded by a father's love even before his birth. Sharon could understand how feels Nicole. She took her purse and left. Nicole closed the door tightly and turning, she saw Dean, who looked at her angrily.

"Nicole, I think you make mistake after mistake. Sharon is pregnant and she came here to talk to you. She is even ready to forget everything you made her. She is ready for a big sacrifice to allow your father to be happy . Don't you understand that Sharon loves your father and he her? What is the problem? Why do you behave so badly with them? " he asked, wanting to know why. Nicole took a deep breath, saying, "Dean, maybe you already know." Dean shook his head.

"What? Maybe it that an adult woman like you is jealous of her unborn brother?" he asked sarcastically. Nicole glared at him, saying, "Stop! Enough! You know very well why I don't want this child. I don't care how old I am. I just hate the fact that my father was ready to abandon me because of his new child . " Dean put his hands over his face and took a deep breath. He couldn't believe that Nicole behave so childish. On the other hand, Andy sat at his desk, his attention focused on his paper work, but his mind was elsewhere. Provenza could feel it and approached him, holding a folder.

"Hey, Flynn, are you okay? You look at these documents almost half an hour but I can understand that you're distracted. Come on, tell me I'm your friend." he pressed gently. Andy sighed wearily and threw his pen, saying, "Nothing. Just think about Nicole. Provenza, I said very harsh words to her in the hospital and I haven't seen her for almost a week. I feel terrible. Whatever happens, she's my daughter . " Provenza nodded and squeezed his shoulder.

"Calm down. Look, Nicole was right to some extent. Maybe you hurt her a lot of talking about your child with Sharon and she just was annoyed , who knows ... But one thing is clear: You have to try to get Nicole to love Sharon as her mother. Well, I know this will be difficult, but you have to try. " he said as if he gives friendly advice. Andy leaned back and closed his eyes for a moment. He wanted to do just that, but he knew Nicole, who was stubborn like him. During this time, Sharon was lying on the couch thoughtfully. She put her hand on her belly absently. _"I want your father and your sister to fix their relationship. I don't know why your sister react this way, but I am convinced that the moment in which she hug you, she'll forget everything. You will be the one who will reconcile them right, little one? "_ she said thoughtfully to the baby inside her. She hoped that once the baby is born, Nicole will change.

In the evening Andy came home too exhausted and sat beside Sharon quietly, seeing that she was asleep on the couch. He kissed her gently on the forehead, causing her to open her eyes. She stroked his face with a smile and stood up slightly with his help. She looked at the clock, wondering, "You came late. There was a case, right?" Andy nodded and sighed wearily.

"Of course. I'd like to come earlier, but you know very well. Hey, by the way, why are you sleeping here? You waited for me?" he asked anxiously. Sharon shrugged, answering, "No, nothing like Lieutenant Flynn. I'm just dozing here. I wanted to rest a bit before going back to work." Andy rolled his eyes dissatisfied.

"Sharon, you know very well that chief Johnson allow you to take time off work. You're pregnant and you need a break." he said firmly. Sharon smiled softly and said, "Andy, I feel very good, the baby also. Why should we exaggerate so much? Look, let's prepare something for dinner together. I feel that our son can't wait." Andy grinned and rubbed her belly distracted. He remembered Provenza's words, but he didn't know what to do. After having dinner, Sharon and Andy went to their bedroom for a good sleep. Andy didn't stop to think about Nicole. He wanted to see her and to apologize, anyway. He knew that Sharon agrees Nicole to live with them, she was even ready to be a mother to her, but Nicole was just stubborn. Putting her head on the pillow, Sharon slept from fatigue. Once again, understanding that this pregnancy is more difficult and that she's not as young as before.

The next morning, Sharon and Andy were ready to work. Although Andy was against it, Sharon insisted stubbornly. Andy had no choice. It seems everyone in the family were stubborn - especially Nicole. Before they go, someone knocked on the door. Definitely, it was someone that they don't expect to see. It was Dean who stood before them breathless, holding a note in his hand. Sharon and Andy looked at each other with surprise.

"Dean, what a surprise." Sharon said with a smile. Andy smiled softly asking solicitously, "Dean, you look puffy. What's happening? Something with Nicole?" this time he sounded more worried than ever. His heart stopped at the thought that something had happened to his daughter. Dean handed him the note which he was holding.

"Mr. Flynn, Nicole ... She left this note for you and has gone back to New York." Andy's eyes widened, reading the note.

 _"I didn't want to do that because I didn't want to hurt you. But now you compel me. I'm sorry, Dad, but I can't stay in LA and live with this pain, knowing that you give up on me. So, I'll go back to New York. I wish you a happy life with Sharon and your child. I love you, Dad. "_ _\- Nicole._

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Andy crumpled the paper in his hand with anger. Sharon looked at him confused and took the crumpled paper from his hand. Reading, she immediately understood why Andy was more angry than ever. She squeezed his shoulder, saying, "Andy, calm down. Nicole is an adult and she can make decisions about her life. Please, calm down." Andy, however, couldn't be calm. He couldn't believe that his daughter returned to New York - where was her mother and all her problems. He remembered very well that she wanted to live with him, not to be with her mother. Dean sighed wearily and looked at Andy innocently.

"Mr. Flynn, believe me, if I knew that Nicole could do something like that I would never let her go." he said apologetically. Andy swallowed the lump in his throat and squeezed his shoulder, saying, 'You're not guilty Dean. The only one to blame is Nicole. Yes, I am angry, but she is an adult and she can take decisions, right? Besides, I don't want to seek her. She made the decision she wanted. Don't worry. " Dean shook his head thoughtfully. Sharon approached him.

"Dean, I know you love Nicole and it hurts, but she'll come back, be sure." she assured him almost certain. Dean nodded with a smile and said, "Thank you. See you later, excuse me." he left and Sharon closed the door tightly while Andy sat on the couch thoughtful, slightly angry, completely forgot about work. Sharon took a deep breath and carefully sat down beside him and took his hand. He looked at her coldly, without saying anything for a few minutes. Sharon looked at the clock.

"Andy, I guess how you feel, but we're late for work. Look, if you want you can't come today. Brenda probably will understand." she said softly. Andy shook his head, saying, "Of course not, Sharon. Nicole chose what she wants. I don't want to screw up my life for her. Yes, she is my daughter and she is everything to me. But her actions are childish and I no longer think about it. I want to go to work before be late more. " Sharon nodded slightly and took her purse while Andy took his jacket and they left. The whole day was tense for the team, especially Andy, who despite everything couldn't stop thinking about Nicole. Provenza could understand his pain, but he had to be strong. Nicole would return and everybody knew it. He approached him and squeezed his shoulder.

"Andy, stop sitting here alone. Look, Nicole will be back soon. She's just confused and she really needs a little time. She's not a little kid and I am confident that she can't abandon her father that way. Sharon also worry about you, and she is pregnant. Don't you think you stressed her in this way? She's worried about you. " he said firmly. Andy sighed wearily and took a deep breath, saying, "I'm trying, but it is not so easy. Remembering that note, I'm terrified. I don't know, but I don't want my daughter to live in New York with her mother." Provenza sighed and shrugged. On the other hand, Sharon was in Brenda's office. She offered her tea, trying to talk to her.

"Sharon, I know that Andy is sad about his daughter's departure, but I don't want you, be effected by this. Look, you have to think about the baby and forget about stress." she said sternly. Sharon took a deep breath and put her hand on her belly, saying, "Maybe, but I can't. I can't stand seeing Andy in this state. I tried to explain to him several times, but he refuses to hear me. I am convinced that Nicole will back. I don't know why, but he doesn't want his daughter to live with her mother. "

"I am aware of that. But believe me, he's right. Before you arrived in this division, he told me the reason he didn't want she to live with her mother. Look, Nicole had no easy childhood and she just behave this way with you. Yes, she loves her father, but the fact that he wasn't with her in her most difficult years in her childhood makes her feel like a superfluous. Andy's ex wife, Jennifer, was addicted. And she tried to poisoning Nicole when she was a child. And after so many years, Nicole decides to live with her father and suddenly seeing a strange woman with her father, she falls into shock. " she explained hastily.

"But why Andy didn't tell me this?" He just told me that her mother was drugged and nothing more. Poor girl, she had such a mother, and now ... Now she's just afraid that I can be the same. " Sharon said thoughtfully. Brenda hushed quietly and squeezed her hand, saying," Don't think so. Nicole is just jealous of her new brother, as Andy will surround him with paternal love that she never received in her childhood. I think you should talk to Andy. "Sharon sighed and nodded. She really needed to talk to Andy. In the evening, the team revealed another case of murder. Andy put several folders on his desk and seeing Sharon before him, he smiled softly and stood before her. He took her hand and they walked into the restroom to talk because he could feel that Sharon wants to tell him something. They stopped in front of the restroom.

"Andy, why don't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me the whole truth about Nicole's mother? Only now I understand why Nicole thinks that I shouldn't be in your life. She thinks that I'll be like her mother, right?" she asked sadly. Andy shushed softly and kissed her gently on the forehead, then said, "No, Sharon, don't talk like that. You're not guilty. She had a difficult childhood and I wasn't with her when she was most needed. I'm sorry for the mistake and sincerely I'd like to turn back time, but I can't. And now, after so many years when she is a grown woman, she is jealous of her new brother. " Sharon touched his face and gently kissed him on the cheek.

"Andy, believe me. Whatever happens, I'll always be here with you." she said softly with a smile. Andy smiled, saying, "I have no doubt Sharon. I love you and I am grateful that you're with me." He hugged her tightly, truly grateful that she was with him. The days and weeks passed rather quickly. Almost a month later, things were the same. Although Andy was trying to forget the pain, he couldn't and constantly was thinking about Nicole. Dean could talk to her on the phone, but Andy didn't even have that option. Five months pregnant Sharon, was trying to improve the atmosphere at home. She was trying to reassure Andy, telling him that everything will be fine. One morning, while Sharon was preparing breakfast, she felt something she hadn't felt for years. She touched her belly with a smile.

 _"Hey, you, you kicked me for the first time. Maybe you also want to tell me that soon everything will be fine?"_ she murmured softly to the baby inside her, rubbing her belly gently. Andy came up to her with a smile, looking at her carefully. Without saying a word, she took his hand and put it on her belly. Andy could barely feel the kicks, but he smiled dreamily.

"Sharon, this is amazing." he said quietly, rubbing her belly absently. Sharon chuckled, saying, "I had forgotten what that feeling. But maybe right now, our son wants to tell us that everything will be fine." Andy sighed wearily and shook his head. Suddenly he looked at her sadly, but Sharon could understand that he can't stop thinking about Nicole, anyway. Still, she was his daughter.

"Andy, I know you worry about Nicole." she said softly, touching his face tenderly. Andy nodded, saying, "Sharon, I miss her. Nevertheless she did, I can't give up my child. She's my daughter and I'm ready to forgive her for everything. I just want to see her and take her back here. So, please don't get me wrong, but ... I want to go to New York to take Nicole back in LA. "

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Sharon took a deep breath and squeezed Andy's shoulder, saying, "Andy, if that's what you want, do it. But I think that Nicole will not accept to come back here with you. Look, she doesn't want to see me and she went back to New York. You know very well that she needs time. " Andy nodded, saying, "I know that, Sharon. But, believe me, I am determined to take Nicole here. She has to get used to her new life. Don't worry, I'll try to come back quickly." Sharon bit her lip and hugged him tightly. Andy immediately went into the bedroom to take his luggage. Not that he would stay in New York, but he just couldn't go just like that. He said goodbye to Sharon, consoling her, warning her to work less. After about 1 hour, Sharon went to work and unfortunately, today the team again had to investigate a murder case.

"Captain, Chief Johnson said that Flynn went to New York." Provenza said approaching her. Sharon sighed wearily and nodded, saying, "Yes, Lieutenant. Andy hasn't seen Nicole almost a month and he just can't live without his daughter. However, I think that he act rashly. I mean that Nicole went to New York because of me, because she can't stand to see me. " Provenza shrugged.

"Captain, whatever happens, I am convinced that Nicole gets used to her new life, and especially with you. You'll see she'll change radically once her brother is born." he said encouragingly. Sharon smiled and patted her belly gently, saying, "I sincerely hope, Lieutenant." She took a few folders and walked toward Brenda's office. Brenda smiled softly and immediately took the folders from her hands.

"Sharon, I hope that everything's fine." she said quietly, watching her carefully. Sharon sat next to her carefully, answering, "Don't worry, everything is fine. I just think about Andy. Brenda, I don't know why, but I really think that Andy hastens pretty much wanting to take Nicole back. Don't get me wrong, I'd like to be a mother for Nicole, but everyone knows that she hates me. I don't know, but I don't want more problems, especially in my condition. " Brenda nodded and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, I understand perfectly. But, believe me, Andy has taken the right decision. Considering her mother, he should take Nicole back in LA. She can't live in New York with her mother. Andy is her father and I am convinced that she could listen to him for a little while. " she said almost confident. Sharon sighed and shook her head, saying, "I hope you're right, but I'm not sure. I have a feeling that if we live together again with Nicole, we'll have problems. On the other hand, I can't stand to see Andy sad. I'm confused. " Brenda smiled and hugged her like a real friend.

"Sharon, everything will be fine. But promise me that you'll be calm." she said sternly. Sharon grinned and agreed. Of course, the baby was more important than anything else. In the evening, the team had already solved the case. Sharon sat at Andy's desk thoughtfully and tired. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Meanwhile, Andy was already in New York. He hated to go his ex-wife's home, but he simply had no other way. He arrived at the apartment and took a deep breath, then knocked on the door, hoping that Nicole will open. Fortunately, Nicole opened the door and fell into shock, seeing her father here, in front of her, almost a month later. He looked at her for a few minutes in silence and without saying a word, he hugged her tightly. Nicole was excited, and her eyes filled with tears, seeing her father for the first time after a month.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" she asked finally. Andy wiped his tears, answering, "I don't have a right to see my daughter? Nicole, I miss you. Please come back to me. I don't want you to live here. By the way, where is your mother?" Nicole sighed and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Dad, she entered a clinic a few weeks ago. The doctors said that she urgently needs treatment. When I arrived here, she didn't even recognize me. Dad, my mother didn't recognize me." she admitted crying. Andy shushed softly and wiped her tears, then hugged her comfortingly.

"Nicole, calm down dear, I'm here. Everything will be fine, but I can't leave you here." he said firmly. Nicole looked at him confused, saying, "I know that you'll take me back to LA to Sharon. But Dad, understand me, I don't like Sharon. You know very well that I came here because of her. I don't want you to have a relationship with her but it might be too late to ask that. You'll have a child. " Andy rolled his eyes discontented and squeezed her shoulder.

"No, look, you're an adult woman. I can't understand why you should be jealous of your brother?" He said, confused. Nicole took a deep breath and said, "Dad, trust me, I tried to forget my past. I tried to forget the pain of your absence. I tried to behave well with Sharon and accept your child, but I couldn't, I failed . I wanted, but I failed. And whatever I do, I can't forget your mistakes. " Andy looked at her sadly and stroked her face gently. His daughter was right. He had a lot of mistakes - especially in her childhood.

"Nicole, I know I'm guilty and it hurts. But Sharon isn't guilty, nor your unborn your brother. I am ready to fix my mistakes and be a good father for my children. For you and your brother. Nicole, I beg you, let's go back together. Sharon is ready to be a mother for you and Dean expect you. " he said plaintively. Nicole shook her head and took a deep breath. Sharon came home alone for the first time. She threw the keys tired and sat down on the sofa wearily, leaning back. Feeling small kicks, she rubbed her belly with a smile thoughtfully. _"I hope that your father was able to convince your sister. I'd like her to live with us without problems."_ she whispered softly to the baby inside her. She decided to make dinner for her and went to her room to sleep better afterwards. All night, Sharon was trying to sleep in a cold bed without Andy, but she just couldn't. Perhaps only now, she could understand how important Andy is for her and how she can't live without him even one day. She just hoped that he'll come back quickly with Nicole. The next morning, Sharon woke up early and decided to make breakfast. At that moment, someone knocked on the door. She was convinced that it was Andy and she opened the door cautiously. Seeing and Nicole together with him, she smiled softly.

"Nicole you're here? I can't describe in words how glad I am that you're here again." she said with a smile and hugged her tightly. Nicole froze, Sharon embracing her. She had no courage and her feelings are mixed. No, she couldn't hug her. Andy sighed and shook his head. After a few minutes, Andy took their luggage in their rooms, leaving Sharon and Nicole alone. Sharon handed her a cup of tea and sat across from her with a slight smile. Nicole smiled slightly for a moment, taking the cup.

"Nicole, please, don't leave again. Your father was ruined by your absence and if I have to admit without you isn't at all good." she admitted quietly. Nicole laughed mockingly, saying, "Why Sharon? You had no problems without me. I was your only problem. Why are you glad I'm here?" Sharon took a deep breath and put her cup on the table and looked at her coldly.

"Nicole, I was thinking that you're changed for one month. But I can see that your attitude towards me is the same. Nicole, whatever happens, I won't give up. I'll win your love." she said firmly. Nicole stood up and took her purse, saying, "Excuse me. But I need to see Dean." she quickly left. Sharon nodded and put her hand on her belly. She was convinced that she can win Nicole's love just like her father's. Andy sat beside her and looked around.

"Sharon, where is Nicole?" he asked anxiously. Sharon smiled softly and took his hand, responding, "Don't worry, she went to see Dean. Everything is fine." Andy nodded with a smile and kissed her softly on the forehead. Sharon huddled in him, believing that their problems will end soon...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

While Sharon and Andy went to work, Nicole had a conversation with Dean at his home. He still couldn't believe that his girlfriend makes mistake after mistake. He handed her a cup of coffee, saying, "Nicole, I can't believe that you're back in LA almost a month later. Why are you doing this? Don't you feel that you make mistake after mistake?" Nicole rolled her eyes unhappy and glared at him.

"Dean, stop criticize me! You don't know what I feel but I needed to be alone, away from Sharon." she said angrily. Dean sighed and sat closer to her, saying, "Nicole, your father never stopped thinking about you. Sharon repeatedly tried to reach you, but she couldn't because you didn't want to talk to her. Look, Sharon just want your father to be happy. '"

"Isn't she here? What's the problem then? Dad prefers her not me. Sharon should be able to make my father happy." she said sullenly. Dean shook his head, saying firmly, "Look, Nicole, Sharon is ready to be a mother for you. Forget about the past and stop behaving like a child who doesn't know what she wants. You have to change. Then your father and Sharon will be very happy. I know it's hard, but your father loves Sharon and everyone would understand that. It's time for you to understand this truth. " Nicole closed her eyes for a moment and leaned back. She wasn't sure, but somehow Dean was right. Maybe she wanted to change. Sharon and Andy were in the interview room to question a suspect. Although Andy was against Sharon to be here, she insisted as she felt perfectly fine to work as usual. Andy took her hand and gave her a slight smile.

"Sharon, if you want you can't participate in this investigation." he said quietly. Sharon shook her head, saying, "Stop worrying Andy. I feel perfectly well and I can handle it. If I know that I won't be able then I wouldn't have participated in the investigation. I want to do my job, but I need you to stop to control me that way. " Andy nodded slightly dissatisfied. However, he had reason to worry about her because her pregnancy was high risk, but of course, he was ready to stop questioning her every minute. Now he felt more relaxed knowing that his daughter is back with him. The only thing he wanted now was to finish this severe case of murder. Nicole was asleep on the couch and Dean had gone into the bedroom to bring her blanket. While he wanted to cover her, she opened her eyes and smiled softly.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep." he said jokingly and kissed her gently. Nicole grinned slightly, saying, "I just felt that you were next to me. In fact, if I have to admit, maybe you're right." Dean looked at her confused and sat beside her, taking her hand.

"What do you mean?" he asked anxiously. Nicole took a deep breath, explaining, "Dean, I thought of your words and realized that I really made huge mistakes, unforgivable mistakes. Sharon could have a miscarriage because of me and my dad would never forgive me. But you know what, I feel odd. Maybe I should behave better with Sharon, at least until she gave birth. " Dean sighed and squeezed her hand.

"Nicole, you're not bad, why do you have to behave well with Sharon, just until she gave birth? Why will not you give her a chance and try to be good with her all the time? Don't get me wrong, I just want to say that you can have a peaceful and happy life. "He suggested looking at her innocently. Nicole smiled sadly and touched his face, saying," I'll try, I promise you . I'll be good with Sharon, I'll try. But don't expect me to love her as my mother. "Dean kissed her forehead, then hugged her tightly. He believed that Nicole can really change. In the evening, after the team had solved another rough murder case, Andy sat on his desk wearily but with a smile on his face. Provenza looked at him carefully and chuckled.

"Hey, Flynn, you look quite calm. Perhaps her arrival has given good reflection on you." he said. Andy grinned, saying, "Absolutely. I do not want my daughter to be away from me, but I hope from now on she and Sharon to get along well. I fear that we'll again have to have the same problems. "Provenza hushed and squeezed his shoulder and said," Calm down, everything will be fine." Later, Sharon waited for Andy in the parking lot. They wanted to rest because as tomorrow would be difficult for them - namely, Sharon's divorce with Jack. Sharon didn't want to think bad things, but she hoped that the divorce will be completed quickly and that she'll get rid of Jack forever. While she waited for Andy she again saw Jack in front of her. She knew that the nightmare is back.

"So, where is Andy, Sharon? Don't tell me that he left you here alone especially in your condition." he said insolently with a sly smile. Sharon gritted her teeth in anger and tried to calm herself, then said angrily, "Don't think other people like you. You were the one who left me with two small children and went to Las Vegas. But everything will end tomorrow." Jack shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

"I hope Shar. But remember that not everything is so easy." he told an irritant. At that moment, Andy came up to Sharon and grabbed her hand looking angrily to Jack. He stood before him, saying, "Jack Raydor, stop chasing Sharon. Don't forget that tomorrow everything will be over. Get out of here!" Sharon squeezed his shoulder to comfort him. Jack laughed derisively and left. Andy turned to Sharon, watching her carefully.

"Sharon, please tell me you're okay." he said quietly. Sharon smiled softly and said, "Andy, calm down. Everything is fine and will be. But I feel too tired. Let's go home." Andy nodded and kissed her gently and then they got into their car on the way home. On the other hand Nicole had prepared dinner for her father and Sharon, as a small apology. She truly was ready to change. After half an hour, Sharon and Andy went home tired. They were extremely surprised seeing that Nicole has prepared dinner.

"The dinner looks wonderful, Nicole." Sharon noted with a smile. Nicole smiled slightly, saying, "Thank you, Sharon. I just wanted to surprise you. Hope you like it. I know how tired you are and I don't want you to do extra dinner in your state." Hearing her strange words, Sharon and Andy were surprised, especially Andy. He approached his daughter and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Just like her father." he said proudly. Sharon grinned and patted her belly, feeling little kick. Nicole approached her confused, asking, "Why are you grinning?" Sharon grinned again.

"Just the baby kicked me." she explained. Nicole's eyes widened and she asked, "Really? Can I feel that?" Sharon nodded and put her hand on her belly. Nicole smiled softly, feeling little kicks. Andy felt pleased, seeing that his daughter began to change a little. After the delicious dinner, Sharon and Andy were in their bedroom. Andy was embraced Sharon tightly, their hands intertwined on her belly.

"I am delighted that Nicole decided to change her attitude towards you a little." he said quietly, rubbing her belly absently. Sharon grinned, saying, "Absolutely. But you'll see, she'll change radically when the baby is born." Andy kissed her gently and looked into her green eyes lovingly.

"I can't wait for the moment to hug our son." he admitted. Sharon touched his face, saying, "Neither do I".

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

A month later, things in the Flynn family were more normal than before. Nicole wasn't rude to Sharon and Andy was pleased, seeing this. Sharon, however, still had doubts in her behavior. Somehow, she thought that Nicole behave well with her only because of her father. But is this really so, only time can tell. On the other hand, Sharon's divorce with Jack was already finished and she was a free woman who was trying to build a good relationship with Andy Flynn, with whom they were expecting a son. Sharon was already in the sixth month of her pregnancy and was flowed quite normal and she felt perfectly well, even to work.

One morning, Andy woke up a little early. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled, looking at the lovely sleeping woman beside him. He gently kissed Sharon and got out of bed quietly so as not to wake her since all night the baby wasn't given to Sharon to sleep. He quickly went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast and was surprised to see Nicole there.

"Hey, honey, why are you here?" he asked quietly. Nicole sighed, answering, "Nothing, Dad. I just wanted to make breakfast. I haven't slept all night, but I'm not sure why." Andy grinned and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Well, good. Me and Sharon also couldn't sleep. The baby didn't stopped kicking her and ..." Nicole suddenly laughed and added, "It seems that your son will be quite stubborn, just like you." Andy shrugged innocently and decided to help his daughter. At the same time, Sharon woke up, but she could still feel the little kicks. She grimaced and got out of bed, then immediately she stood before the mirror. Her baby bump was already quite visible and it was very annoying because she was no longer young as before. She had Emily at 27 and Ricky at 31. And now, she was pregnant again but at 50. She quickly changed her clothes and joined Andy and Nicole in the kitchen. Andy and Nicole looked at each other as they could see that Sharon wasn't in the mood. Andy could guess why. He knelt before her and squeezed her hand with a slight smile.

"Sharon, honey, what's up?" he asked quietly and anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath, answering, "You think nothing happens? I look awful with this belly." Andy grinned and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Sharon, you're pregnant and the baby grows. What's the problem?" he pressed jokingly. Sharon rolled her eyes, saying, "Andy, I'm not as young as before. I'm 50 years old and people will make fun of me." Listening to the conversation, Nicole decided to intervene between them.

"Hey Sharon, I've seen older women who are also pregnant. Don't worry." She chuckled slightly. Sharon shook her head, saying, "Well, good. Let's have breakfast and to stop talking. Moreover, today I'll go buy more baby clothes and be happy if you accompany me." she turned her attention to Nicole. Nicole didn't know what to say as she tried to be good with Sharon only because of her father. How then could she accompany Sharon?"

"Uh .. Sharon, I'm sorry, but today I have a meeting with Dean." she said apologetically. Sharon nodded with a smile, saying, "No problem, Nicole. I'll go alone. We'll go along a different path." Nicole nodded and decided to serve the breakfast. Andy winked slightly at Sharon and sat next to her for a good breakfast. Since today Sharon felt tired, she wouldn't go to work. Andy didn't want to leave Sharon alone since Nicole would be with Dean. But Sharon was stubborn as ever and she didn't want Andy to dump the work for her. Several hours later, Andy was working and Sharon was home after shopping and Nicole was with Dean. Dean, however, couldn't believe that Nicole lied to Sharon that way.

"Nicole, I can't believe that you lied to Sharon that way! Is it necessary for us to always go back to the beginning?" he asked angrily. Nicole rolled her eyes, dissatisfied, saying, "Dean, stop! Of course not, but I can't behave with Sharon so good! Yes, I decided to change, but this doesn't mean that I'll go with her where she pleases. " Dean took a deep breath.

"You know what, I can't argue with you more! I'm tired, because you're terrible stubborn." he said, frowning. Nicole sighed wearily, saying, "Yes, maybe because I'm just like my father. He is as stubborn as me. Let's not talk about it and enjoy our time together." Dean nodded slightly. However, to cope with Nicole was quite difficult. On the other hand, Andy sat at his desk, tired after the completion of the case. However, to comfort the victim's parents wasn't the easiest. Provenza sighed wearily and sat down on his desk, then immediately looked at his friend.

"Well, Flynn, how's the captain?" he asked immediately. Andy sighed, answering, "Pretty good. Although the pregnancy is progressing and I really worry about her." Provenza's eyes widened and he looked at him confused.

"You worry? Why? You say that the pregnancy is going well." he said. Andy shrugged, saying, "A few days ago, Sharon had an appointment and the doctor told us that there is a risk for she to go into labor prematurely. I don't know, but I'm afraid of it. Sharon isn't so young, though." Provenza nodded slightly.

"I understand your concern, Flynn, but try to calm down. I am sure that Sharon and the baby are fine." he encouraged him. Andy smiled slightly and leaned back thoughtfully. He hoped that his friend was right. In the evening, Sharon was reading book in the living room when Nicole came home. Sharon took off her glasses and looked at her with a smile.

"Nicole, you come very early." she noted. Nicole nodded and sat across from her, saying, "Yes, because Dean had to leave for work. Hey, by the way, how are you feeling? Does the baby kicking yet?" Sharon smiled slightly and patted her belly gently.

"Yes, still. But I'm more annoyed at night, as he likes to violate my dream. You know, the feeling of being a mother is something completely different. Maybe you and Dean also would like?" she pressed lightly. Nicole took a deep breath, saying, "Not yet. First we'll get married and maybe then. Well, I'll be in my room." She quickly went to her room. Sharon grinned and rubbed her belly dreamily. _"Hey, Mike, your sister simply has no idea what will happen when she embrace you."_ she murmured softly to the baby inside her. After a few minutes, Andy came home tired from the long day and sat beside Sharon, kissing her gently on the lips.

"You look terrible." she noted, laughing. Andy pouted, saying, "I'd like to be home like you. I hate to deal with these criminals!" Sharon pouted, saying, "Do you want to carry inside you weight as a baby for example? You think this is nothing?" Andy laughed and put his hand on her belly.

"Well, I admit. It's hard. But I'm ready to be with you and our son whatever happens. By the way, where is Nicole?" he asked, looking around. Sharon smiled, responding, "Oh, she's in her room. Well, let's have dinner, then." Andy nodded and the two went into the kitchen. A few days later, one evening, Sharon was alone, as Nicole was again with Dean and Andy was at a crime scene. She just hated to be alone. As she watched another movie, she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach, which made her almost cried. She took shallow breaths to calm herself, but the pain just doesn't disappear. She could feel it just is not pain - but contractions. She panicked because until the birth had months. No, she just couldn't go into labor in the sixth month.

Since she was just stubborn and she didn't want to call Andy during the investigation, she herself called 911 for help. Fortunately, the ambulance arrived on time and Sharon was hospitalized. Her doctor was informed that she should give birth right now. Sharon couldn't believe that this is happening just to her, but she wasn't very surprised, as Andy was the father and she was convinced that maybe their son is stubborn like him and that he wants to get acquainted with the world earlier than expected. She asked the nurse to inform Andy that she is here. Realizing this, Andy was just in shock and he went to the hospital immediately with Provenza. He just hoped that Sharon and their child will be well ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Coldness. Just coldness. Sharon opened her eyes slowly, feeling a slight pain. She put her hand on her belly and she couldn't feel her baby. She looked at Andy, who sat beside her, clutching her hand. She suddenly panicked, recalling everything and shouted loudly, "My baby!" Andy hushed quietly and touched her face, watching her sadly. She took his hand, looking at him with fear.

"Andy, our baby." she said, almost in a whisper and tears streamed down her cheeks, silently. Andy kissed her forehead, saying, "Calm down, Sharon. You were in labor a few hours, but don't worry, our son will be fine." He tried to reassure her, but he could see the fear in her eyes. He wiped her tears, but as if she was crying softly.

"Andy, this shouldn't have happened now. I was in the sixth month. What will happen now? Tell me that our baby will be fine." she said, crying. Andy took her hand and said, "Calm down. Yes, of course that the baby will be in NCIU, but don't worry, everything will be all right. I want you to be calm." Sharon took a deep breath and closed her eyes. No, she couldn't be calm knowing that her baby is fighting for his life. She couldn't believe that was true and she was afraid that her baby will not survive. While Andy was trying to reassure Sharon Nicole and Dean sat in the waiting room. Nevertheless, perhaps for the first time, Nicole was worried for her brother, which was fighting for his life. Dean tried to give her courage, but it wasn't as possible. Especially after everything she'd done to Sharon.

"Nicole, calm down, the baby will be fine. All babies who are born prematurely are in NCIU. Don't worry, your brother will survive." he said softly and squeezed her shoulder. Nicole's eyes filled with tears and she swallowed the lump in her throat, then said, "Dean, I'm guilty. I did a lot of bad things to Sharon. But I didn't want to happen that. I would never want my brother to be born prematurely. Maybe I underwent Sharon of great stress and I'm sorry. But, Dean, I didn't do it on purpose. " Dean nodded slightly.

"I know, honey, you were just jealous." he said quietly. Nicole shook her head, saying, "Sorry about that I was jealous of my brother who isn't guilty of anything. I'd like to turn back time and not to do what I did. I'm afraid. I'm afraid that my brother will not survive." Dean shushed immediately and hugged her comfortingly. No, he just didn't know what to do. But he knew one thing - Nicole sincerely regretted for her actions and her mistakes. The whole team was praying for the little baby to survive. Especially Lt. Provenza and Chief Johnson were sad for their friends. Provenza sat at his desk thoughtfully when Brenda approached him.

"Lieutenant, is there any news?" she asked immediately. Provenza sighed wearily and shrugged, answering, "None. A moment ago I spoke with Flynn and he told me that Sharon is in a terrible state. However, this is a big shock for her. She just fears that her baby will not survive. " Brenda nodded slightly sadly.

"My God! I hope the little baby to survive, because I just can't imagine what could happen with Sharon and Andy if the baby doesn't fight. Oh, so I hope everything is okay and they'll soon embrace their son. But I can't understand why? Why Sharon went into labor so early? There must be a reason. " she said suspiciously. Provenza thought and said, "I have no idea why, but maybe the stress on her was enough, especially after her divorce with Jack. Let's hope that the baby will survive." Brenda pursed her lips and went back to her office, where Fritz was waiting for her.

"Well, what's happening?" Fritz asked anxiously. Brenda closed the door, saying, "Nothing. Let's hope that the baby will survive. Fritz, the baby is born in the sixth month. We can't expect anything. But I'm worried about Sharon and Andy." Fritz nodded and squeezed her hand, "Let's not lose hope." On the other hand, Andy was still sitting next to Sharon, who wasn't talking to him for almost an hour. He was worried about her more than ever, but he was powerless.

"Hey, Sharon, honey, are you okay?" he asked quietly, watching her carefully. Sharon looked into his brown eyes sadly, answering, "Do you think I am okay? Andy, our son is fighting for his life. I feel terrible." Andy closed his eyes for a moment. Yes, the pain was terrible.

"Sharon, I feel pain too. Seeing how our baby is fighting for his life tearing me into a thousand pieces. But we must be strong and reliable. I've believed that our son will be fine." He said reliable, but behind his words there was pain. Sharon took a deep breath and took his hand. At this point, Nicole entered the room, looking at her father and Sharon, sadly and guilty.

"Dad, Sharon, I guess how you feel. But, believe me, I feel terrible. My little brother is fighting for his life and I can't stand to see that." she said softly. Sharon looked at her in anger, saying loudly, "Maybe now you're happy? Nicole, stop with the lies and false smiles. You never wanted me or the baby. You're calm right? So that my son is fighting for his life? " Nicole wept quietly after her words, while Andy couldn't believe that Sharon speaks these things.

"Sharon, Nicole also worry about our son. He's her brother. How can you speak these things?" he asked sternly. Sharon gritted her teeth in anger, saying, "I haven't forgotten her hatred, Andy. Don't you remember that she didn't want the baby? She never wanted our relationship. So, please, get your daughter out." Andy shook his head and taking Nicole, he went into the waiting room. Nicole immediately embraced her father, crying on his shoulder powerless. Andy rubbed her back soothingly, then wiped her tears.

"Dad, Sharon's right. I did horrible things and I'm guilty. But, believe me, I'm worried about my brother and all I want is he to survive." she said softly crying. Andy hushed quietly, saying, "Nicole, don't cry. Your brother will be fine, don't worry. You're not guilty. What Sharon said is of her anger. Believe me, I have hope everything will be fine." Nicole bit her lip and took a deep breath. She snuggled against her father, hoping that her little brother will survive...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

All night, Andy was close to Sharon, while Dean was trying to calm Nicole. But Sharon also wasn't so relaxed. Andy wanted she to calm down and stop blaming Nicole. However, his daughter was sad for her brother and she was crying incessantly. Sharon, however, refused to listen to Andy. She couldn't bear the fact that her baby was premature and that now it is fighting for his life. Still, it was a big shock for her. Andy sat down beside her and squeezed her hand. She looked at him coldly.

"Sharon, I beg you, calm down and stop blaming Nicole. Look, she is not guilty that you go into labor prematurely." he said quietly. Sharon took a deep breath, saying, "Maybe, but I won't forget all the stress that I experienced because of her. She was to blame for my baby. I'll never forgive her!" Andy suddenly released her hand. He couldn't believe that Sharon spoke this way. No, she just wasn't the same Sharon who he knows.

"Sharon, you exaggerate! Yes, I admit, my daughter had a horrible behavior towards you, but for two months she behaves quite normally. Why should we blame Nicole? Sharon, you're just angry because of the premature labor, but you must realize the fact that no one is to blame for our son. " he said firmly. Sharon bit her lip and managed to get up slightly.

"Andy, I don't want to argue. I feel terrible. Please leave me alone. Leave the room." she asked without looking at him. Andy rolled his eyes and shook his head, saying "Sharon, I feel awful. What do you think? That I'm not worried about my son, who is fighting for his life? No, Sharon, you're wrong. I worry about my son . But I will not let you blame Nicole. " he quickly took his jacket and left the room. Sharon wept loudly and nobody could stop her pain. On the other hand, Dean wondered how to calm Nicole that didn't stop blaming herself. And perhaps, for the first time in her life she regretted her mistakes.

"Nicole, calm down. Stop crying, please." Dean said quietly, looking at her pleadingly. Nicole wiped her tears and said, "Dean, I feel terrible. Sharon's right. I really have done terribly with her and maybe I'm to blame for the my brother's condition. You know, I would never want to cause something bad to defenseless little baby. " Dean shushed softly and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Nicole, I know that and I believe you. You're not guilty. Look, your father is right. Sharon is just in shock and she didn't expect such a situation. You'll see that everything will be fine when your brother be better . " he said encouragingly. Nicole shook her head, saying, "Dean, I'm afraid. I'm afraid that my brother will not survive. He is premature and if something happens to him I will never forgive myself, I swear." Dean touched her face, looking into her eyes reliably.

"Stop talking that way. The little baby Flynn will be fine. Everything will be fine, trust me." he assured her and hugged her comfortingly. Finally, Sharon was able to sleep. Andy sat in the waiting room with his most loyal friend Provenza, who had come to understand how are the captain and the baby.

"So? Sharon accuses Nicole?" Provenza asked. Andy nodded, answering "Absolutely. I don't know what to do, Provenza. But I feel terrible. I want my son to survive. If something happens to him, probably I and specially Sharon will not be able to survive this shock." Provenza hushed and squeezed his shoulder.

"Flynn, you just think shit! Look, I am convinced that your son will be fine. Besides, Sharon will forgive Nicole and realize her mistake. We all make mistakes, but the important thing is we can fix them. Don't lose hope . " he said sternly. Andy took a deep breath and leaned back. He felt more confused than ever. Suddenly, Provenza received a call from chief Johnson about one case and he walked quickly to the crime scene. Andy decided to enter Sharon's room. Seeing that she sleeps, he sighed with relief. Still, she needed a break. He sat down beside her and took her hand. Before Provenza to come to the hospital, he'd spoken with the doctor. The doctor had reassured Andy, saying that for the little baby there is hope and that Sharon can go home after a few days. Sharon opened her eyes slowly and looked at Andy. He stroked her hair gently, watching her with a sad smile.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked quietly. Sharon took a deep breath, answering, "I try. Andy, the baby ..." Andy hushed and said, "Sharon, don't worry about our son. A little while ago I talked to the doctor and he said that our son has a chance to survive. He'll be better, don't think about bad things. " Sharon bit her lip and her eyes filled with tears. She squeezed Andy's hand, already more relaxed.

"Andy, I'm sorry." she said softly. Andy looked at her bewildered and asked, "Why honey?" Sharon took a deep breath, explaining, "I wanted to be a good mother to our child. But I was under stress six months, although you always warned me. Maybe I'm guilty." Andy shook his head and kissed her forehead.

"Sharon, no one is guilty. The last two months you was quite calm. Just our son decided to show up a little early, that's all." he joked, wanting to return the smile on her face. Sharon laughed lightly, saying, "He'll be stubborn as his father." Andy smiled slightly and hugged her tightly, hoping that this nightmare will end soon. After about three weeks, Sharon had returned back to work. Brenda and Andy didn't want she to work, since she still couldn't overcome the shock. But Sharon's work was important. The job always came first and she believed that while working she can forget her pain for a little while. Every day, Sharon and Andy went to the hospital to see their little son Mike. He was still small and although the doctor reassured them, Sharon was afraid. She felt great fear. There was no change in her relationship with Nicole and Andy wasn't happy with this. One morning, Nicole decided to prepare breakfast for her father and Sharon. Sharon walked into the kitchen for a glass of water. Nicole looked at her guiltily.

"Sharon, you won't want to eat breakfast?" she asked softly. Sharon put her cup on the table, responding, "Thanks, but no need. You know, maybe it will be better if you stop being so concerned." Nicole took a deep breath and looked down.

"Sharon, believe me, I feel horrible. The only thing I want is my little brother to be good." she admitted honestly. Sharon laughed mockingly, saying, "Your brother? You never wanted my baby. Why are you so concerned? Because of your father?" At this point, Andy came into the kitchen and stood between them. He couldn't stand it anymore. He looked at Sharon with anger.

"Sharon, stop! Enough! Why constantly, you do conflicts?" he asked angrily. Sharon looked at Nicole, saying, "I know that Nicole is your daughter, I know that you will always protect her. But I will never forget the pain that she caused me! My baby is fighting for his life and the one reason is your daughter Lieutenant Flynn! " she hurried to the bedroom. Nicole wept quietly while Andy hugged her comfortingly. He thought that his family will have a new problem, especially after Sharon's words...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Sharon stood before the mirror in the bedroom, the moment Andy went inside and grabbed her hand, saying, "Sharon, why are you doing this? Why you create problems every day? Why?" he almost shouted in anger. Sharon glared at him and stepped back. Her pain was too deep to think about something else - especially for Nicole that had done everything possible to hurt her while she was pregnant.

"You're really asking me this question? Maybe it's time to realize that your daughter managed to ruin my life. You don't understand my pain! My son is fighting for his life!" she shouted so loudly that even Nicole could hear. And hearing all this, she felt even more guilty and she was crying constantly. No one could stop her pain. Andy quickly locked the door and again stood before Sharon.

"I can't believe that you tell me that! I also feel pain Sharon! He's not just your son, he's my son too. What do you want me do? To blame my daughter constantly? Look, Nicole has mistakes and I admit that her attitude towards you was terrible but I can't blame only her. The whole problem with Jack Raydor also affect your pregnancy. " he said firmly. Sharon gritted her teeth in anger and took a deep breath.

"Yes, you're right. But you can't deny the fact that Nicole had never wanted me or our child. You can't deny this fact Andy Flynn! Who am I to you? Just a colleague? Don't forget that you were the one who wanted more than friendship. Maybe if I had an abortionat in the beginning we wouldn't be in this situation. It's your fault because you didn't tell me that you don't want this child! " she said angrily, pouring all of her anger on Andy. Andy took a deep breath and took her hand, saying, "Sharon, stop talking nonsense. I want this child more than anything and I'm worried about my son. But you just lost control." Sharon shook her head and dropped his hand.

"As always I am to blame for everything. You know what, I don't want to argue as always. My pain is too deep to be able to argue with you." she said firmly, and took her purse and coat. Andy took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. He didn't care. The only thing he wanted was his son to survive, nothing else. He couldn't tolerate this problem between his daughter and his girlfriend. He quickly grabbed the keys determined to catch up with Sharon. Nicole decided to see Dean as she really needed him. He was the only one who understands her. Several hours later, the team worked hard as always, except Andy. He just sat at his desk thoughtfully, looking at the paperwork. Provenza, however, could sense his anxiety. Fortunately, now it was lunch break and he could comfort his friend. On the other hand, Sharon was in Brenda's office.

"Sharon, what the doctor said? I hope that the baby has a chance." she said quietly and anxiously. Sharon shrugged, saying, "I don't know, Brenda, but I feel terrible. I can't believe that my little son has to go through this horror. I'm afraid. I'm afraid that my son will not survive." Brenda hushed quietly and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, don't talk like that. You'll see, your son will be fine. He's not the only premature baby." she said encouragingly. Sharon shook her head, saying, "I don't know, maybe I lost control. I have problems with Andy and Nicole. Am I not right? Nicole was always against me and she caused me terrible stress. When I blame her, Andy always blames me as before. I can't withstand these conflicts. " Brenda sighed wearily and Sharon hugged tightly, rubbing her back soothingly.

"What is going to happen now?" Provenza asked. Andy rolled his eyes, saying, "I have no idea. But in our home there is no peace. Sharon continues to accuse Nicole and Nicole continues to blame herself. I don't know what to do and I hate to be between them both. The only thing I want is my son to survive. I want to hug my son, nothing more. But, no one understands my pain. " Provenza squeezed his shoulder.

"Hey, Flynn, calm down. I understand your pain perfectly. But look, you have to be calm as Sharon. She should also be calm. I am convinced that the little baby will survive." He said reliable. On the other hand, Nicole was with Dean. He handed her a glass of water because she simply needed. He couldn't stand seeing her crying like that.

"Nicole, stop crying. Look, Sharon is just angry and so she speaks such things." He tried to calm her, but Nicole couldn't stop crying. She left her cup on the table, saying, "No, Dean. She's right. If something happens to my brother I'd be the one to blame. I can't stand this pain." Dean shushed and kissed her forehead.

"Nicole, I assure you, the little baby Flynn will be good. Why don't you trust me? Everything will be fine and one day Sharon will be able to forgive you, like your father." he encourage her and squeezed her hand. Nicole sincerely hoped that Dean was right. In the evening, Andy was getting ready to go home. He saw that Sharon was approaching his desk with slow steps. He looked at her coldly, almost indifferently. She stood before him, looking around.

"Can we leave?" she asked softly. Andy looked at her confused, asking, "Are you sure Captain? Maybe you can create a new scandal as this morning." Sharon took a deep breath and rolled her eyes, dissatisfied.

"Andy, I beg you. I don't feel so good. Let's go. We'll talk on the way." she assured him and took his hand. Andy nodded and the two went on their way home. On the whole time they were silent until suddenly Andy stopped the car and looked at Sharon, who looked at him questioningly.

"Sharon, we need to talk. I can't stand anymore these conflicts between us. I'm tired of all this. Look, our pain is too deep. We both want our son to survive and be able to embrace him. But Nicole also regrets and begs her brother to be good. " he said quietly and took her hand. Sharon took a deep breath, saying, "I was ready to be a mother to her. But she decided to be against me. I don't know if I can forgive everything just like that, but I don't want any more conflict. I want our son to survive and be a happy family together. Nothing more. " Andy kissed her gently on the forehead and looked into her green eyes.

"Sharon, we mustn't lose hope. Our son will be fine." he encouraged her as hard to be. Sharon's eyes filled with tears and she swallowed the lump in her throat, then embraced Andy tightly. She couldn't without his support and love - especially now. After about one hour, they arrived home and saw Nicole, who was sitting on the couch thoughtfully. Andy went into the bedroom, while Sharon sat down next to Nicole.

"I guess you feel the same pain as me, even more." she said softly. Nicole looked at Sharon sadly, saying, "I can't describe my pain into words. I'm sorry for everything, but I can't turn back time." she was ready to cry again, but Sharon grabbed her hand.

"Nicole, I was ready to be a mother to you. But you were always against me. You never wanted me or your brother." she said firmly. Nicole shook her head, saying, "Sorry Sharon, I made a mistake. But all I want is my brother to survive, nothing more. I know that you won't forgive me, but I want to hug my brother." She quickly embraced Sharon and cried on her shoulder. Sharon patted her back, wanting to comfort her. She knew that everything would be more difficult, but she was ready to forgive Nicole - someday ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

A few months later, Sharon and Andy had a chance to embrace their little son Michael Andrew Flynn. They couldn't describe their happiness in words. They were waiting for this moment for months and finally they had the chance. There was no danger to their son's life and Nicole was also sighed with relief. In all these nightmarish months she'd known what it is to have a happy family - namely, the little Mike was addition. On the day in which Sharon and Andy came home with the baby was happy. Dean was also excited to see the smallest member of the family. Sharon went into the living room with her son in her arms while Andy went to check the nursery.

"My God, Sharon! He's a real beauty. Can I hug him?" Nicole asked quietly, looking at Sharon. Sharon nodded with a smile and handed the baby close to her. Holding her little brother in her arms for the first time, Nicole felt very strange. Dean stroked the baby with a smile. He never looked like premature baby. Andy went back into the living room and squeezed Sharon's shoulder with a smile, looking at his daughter, who seemed to have fallen in love with her little brother.

"I can see that you can't part with Mike." Andy said quietly and smiled. Nicole kissed the baby gently, saying, "Dad, he's like an angel. I can't believe that I hold my brother in my arms. I don't want to let him go." Sharon and Andy looked at each other with a smile. Sharon sighed wearily and thoughtfully. She was convinced that Nicole will change as soon as she embraces her brother. Dean was pleasantly surprised by Nicole because she was always repeating that she doesn't want Sharon or her baby. But now he could see that Nicole just loves her brother more than anything. When the little baby Flynn began to cry, Andy immediately took his son in his arms and handed him carefully to Sharon. She knew that Mike probably wants to sleep. Nicole pouted slightly at the moment when her father took her brother from her arms.

"Uh ... Guys, I think that the baby needs to sleep. I'll take him to the nursery." Sharon said softly and walked to the nursery with Andy. Dean looked at Nicole, asking, "Hey, what's up? You seem irritated?" Nicole took a deep breath and shrugged.

"I don't know, but when Dad took my brother from me, I felt weird." she admitted. Dean grinned, saying, "Calm down, Nicole. You'll have a lot of time with your brother. You know, I'm glad that your attitude to Sharon and to your little brother changed. Glad to see that you are happy with them . " Nicole touched his face with a smile.

"I am and this is all thanks to you. I'm grateful that you're in my life." she said softly and kissed him gently. Sharon and Andy had relaxed their little son, who was crying. Sharon handed the baby to Andy, to take the diaper bag. Andy felt happy, holding his son, as it was their child with Sharon. Sharon looked at them with a smile.

"I can guess that you're quite happy." she said softly and kissed him gently on the cheek, then looked at their son. Andy sighed dreamily, saying, "How can I not be? We had a nightmarish months while he was fighting for his life in hospital. I feel happy about the fact that I can hug my son. He is the son nashyat, Shar." Sharon smiled slightly and took the baby in her arms.

"Well, Lieutenant Flynn, are you ready to help me with changing diapers?" she asked cheekily. Andy looked at her confused, saying, "But, Sharon, I'm not sure. Nicole was a baby many years ago and I already don't have any experience." Sharon laughed and touched his face.

"I can see it. But now you have another chance." She handed him the diaper bag. Andy sighed and shrugged. Still, he was willing to do anything for his son. On the other hand, the whole team were happy with the fact that Sharon and Andy finally were able to embrace their little son. Chief Johnson approached Lieutenant Provenza.

"Lieutenant Provenza, any news? I hope everything is fine with Sharon and Andy?" she asked anxiously with a smile. Provenza nodded with a smile, saying, "Absolutely, chief. Andy told me that they are home with the baby. I'm glad that little baby survived and that they are happy with their son." Brenda nodded and squeezed his shoulder.

"Me too. While Sharon is on maternity leave I'd like to visit them and see their son." she said excitedly. Provenza chuckled, saying, "This is the only thing I want." The first night with the baby was a challenge. Michael Flynn was crying all night and Sharon and Andy could see that they're not as young as before. Luckily, Nicole was with them at least for now. She had other contact with her little brother and she could calm him down faster even than Sharon. Sharon and Andy were happy to see the change in her. They believed that Nicole may change. Andy was pleased as they already had no conflicts and his son was completely healthy. When finally the little baby slept, Sharon and Andy found little time for conversation.

"Andy, you know, I'm glad to see a change in Nicole. She's happy with Mike and it makes me feel more relaxed." she admitted, looking at the baby. Andy nodded with a smile and took her hand, saying, "Absolutely. I'm also surprised, but it's a pleasant surprise. Nicole loves her brother as us. Sharon, thank you. You've fulfilled all my dreams. And whatever happens henceforth, I always want and will be with you. " He kissed her gently on the lips and they slept happily together with their son. The next morning, while Andy was getting ready for work, Sharon fed her baby while Nicole looked at her with admiration.

"Sharon, how do you feel? I mean, you've already been a mother before, but I want to know what it feels this way." she said softly. Sharon smiled softly and looking at her son, she said, "It's pretty strange, Nicole. Being a mother at 50 is perhaps not the easiest of things, but I am grateful that I have this chance. We all spent a nightmarish nights while he was fighting for his life in the hospital. But now that he is with us, everything is different. Absolutely everything. " Nicole smiled and took her hand.

"Sharon, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I've caused. I feel terrible and somewhat I'm guilty for my brother. I would never want him to suffer. Trust me. I don't know if you can forgive me, but I hope that someday you will succeed." she said quietly, looking at her guiltily. Sharon hushed quietly and squeezed her hand, saying, "Nicole, I know that you're sorry, and I appreciate that. See, I long ago forgot about the old days. The only thing I want us to be happy family together, nothing more." Nicole nodded with a smile and gently stroked the baby. Andy was pleased upon hearing their entire conversation. Yes, Sharon and Andy were happy unaware of the upcoming new problem - namely, Jack Raydor ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Friday was very tiring day for the whole team, especially for Andy, who was eager to go home to Sharon and his son. He didn't see Mike all day as if it was an eternity for him. He had to admit that since the baby is home, the atmosphere is more relaxed. Nicole loved her new brother despite everything that had happened and she got along well with Sharon. Andy just couldn't wait for the wonderful weekend that awaits him and his family - not knowing what new conflict will occur this time. He sat at his desk and looked at the paperwork. Meanwhile, Provenza sat on his desk with a cup of tea this time. Andy looked at his friend, confused and laughed.

"What is so funny?" he asked sternly, frowning. Andy laughed again, answering, "Nothing, just, uh ... You drink tea? You always chose coffee than tea." Provenza left his glass on his desk and rolled his eyes.

"I can see that since the problems are solved you want to irritate me." he said ironically. Andy sighed and shook his head and said, "Nothing like that. You're my friend, but I'm glad that there is no problems in my family. And my son is always a priority." he winked slightly and stood, then grabbed his phone to call Sharon. On the other hand, Sharon was sleeping on the couch with the baby on her chest when her phone broke the silence. She immediately opened her eyes and quickly grabbed her phone so as not to wake her son. Andy was surprised seeing that Sharon hung up the phone instead of giving him an answer. Provenza looked at him again.

"Hey, Flynn, what's happening?"

"Nothing, just Sharon hung up. I hope that everything is fine." he explained hastily. Sharon quickly put the baby on the couch and took her phone to call Andy because she thought that it was pretty awkward situation. Seeing that Sharon calls him, he sighed with relief.

"Sharon, what's happening? Is everything okay?" he asked anxiously. Sharon sighed, looking at the baby and said, "It's okay, don't worry. Just Mike's asleep and I couldn't talk to you, sorry." Andy smiled slightly upon hearing her answer.

"Uh ... I understand, but I miss you two. Look, I have a little work on the case but I'll try to get back quickly." He said quickly. Sharon grinned, saying, "Good luck, then." they closed the phone and Provenza leaned back with a smile, seeing that his friend was shining with happiness. Andy looked at him confused.

"Why you look at me like that?" he asked, annoyed. Provenza shrugged, saying, "You look happier than ever. May I know what's your plan? I know you very well and I can understand that you want to do something. Come on, share with me." Andy sighed wearily and looked around carefully, then pulled out a small red box from his pocket. Opening the box in which there was a ring, Provenza's eyes widened.

"My God, Flynn! What is that?" he asked, more confused than ever. Andy sighed, answering, "This is a special engagement ring for Sharon. I want to propose her marriage. I'm sure that she won't refuse me, because we wanted to get married after the baby is born, you know." He closed the box and put it back in his pocket. Provenza shook his head.

"Well, but I don't think that's a very good idea especially after such a short time. Look, don't get me wrong, but your son is finally with you and I don't think the captain would want a wedding." he suggested. Andy took a deep breath, saying, "At least I'll try. Provenza, I don't hurry for the damn wedding. I just want to be sure that she loves me as I her." Provenza shrugged. During this time, Nicole and Dean watched a romantic movie at Dean's place.

"Nicole, I'm amazed. I can't believe that you left your brother and come here." he remarked jokingly. Nicole throw at him a pillow, saying, "Hey, stop joking. But, yes, I am also amazed by that. I didn't want to leave my little brother, but Sharon told me that he has to sleep, so I decided that I have need to spend some time with you. " Dean grinned and kissed her cheek.

"Well, I'm glad then. Thanks to Sharon, now you're here. You know, I am very glad that the problems are over." he said with a smile. Nicole snuggled against him, saying, "Me too. I'm just happy and the fact that Sharon forgave me. I am happy Dean." Dean chuckled lightly and took her in his arms. A few hours later, Andy came home and walking into the living room, he was surprised by the scene. Sharon and his son were sleeping so beautifully that he was afraid he would wake them up. He sat quietly beside them and started watching them. It was like a dream. After a few minutes, Sharon opened her eyes and smiled seeing Andy. She stood up slightly, along with the baby still on her chest.

"Hey, Sharon, sorry. I didn't want to wake up." he said quietly. Sharon shook her head, saying, "Everything is fine. I just dozed off here with Mike, I'm sorry. Look, while I prepare dinner, I want you to hold the baby." She handed him the baby carefully and walked into the kitchen. Of course, Andy was pleased. To hold his son in his arms was his greatest desire and knowing that tomorrow begins the weekend, he felt even happier, then he kissed his son gently. Sharon watched them occasionally with admiration. After those long terrible months, they deserved happiness. After dinner, Sharon and Andy went into their bedroom and they finally were able to be alone, as Mike slept in the nursery. Andy wrapped his arms around Sharon's waist and kissed her gently.

"You know, I love those quiet moments between us, especially when we are alone." He grinned slightly. Sharon touched his face with a smile, saying, "Absolutely. You even have no idea how much I love you." Andy kissed her again, then he pulled back slightly, ready to make her marriage proposal. Seeing the ring, Sharon fell into shock and she really didn't know what to say.

"Sharon, will you marry me?" he asked softly with a smile. Sharon looked at the ring, then at him and sighed, saying, "Andy, this is what I want, but ... I can't. I can't accept this proposal right now. Understand me, we spent a terrible months while our son was fighting for his life. I think we just hurry. " Andy looked at her coldly.

"We hurry? Why Sharon? I just want you to wear an engagement ring, nothing more. I don't want a wedding, just that." he said firmly. Sharon took a deep breath, saying, "I can't, Andy." Andy gritted his teeth in anger. Various thoughts passed through his mind. Who knows, maybe Provenza was right ...

"Or maybe you don't want to wear my engagement ring because you still love Jack?" he said with anger. Sharon was filled with anger and tried not to shout because of the baby, saying, "Enough! How can you say that? You know very well that I love you!" Andy laughed derisively and walked to the guest room. Sharon closed the door tightly and took a deep breath. She couldn't believe that Andy thinks in this terrible way. The next morning, Andy went outside early. Nicole could feel this coldness between her father and Sharon. She sat next to Sharon, watching her carefully.

"Hey, Sharon, is everything okay? Dad looks nervous." she noted with concern. Sharon took a deep breath, saying, "I think so, but last night we had a little argument. He proposed a marriage, and when I told him that I'm not ready, he ..." Nicole nodded and squeezed her hand.

"Hey, Sharon, calm down. Dad has a difficult character, you know. But I don't want disputes between you. Please be happy whatever happens. Everything will be fine." she said encouragingly. Sharon nodded with a smile and she was pleased considering Nicole's support. All day, Andy was out, thinking over his relationship with Sharon. It hurt him that she doesn't want to accept his marriage proposal, and he was really confused. In the evening, Sharon remembered that she must take something from her car. When she arrived in the parking lot, she was surprised uncomfortable seeing Jack. Again, he smiled slyly and approached her.

"I hope that everything in your life is normal, Shar." he said sarcastically. Sharon rolled her eyes, dissatisfied, saying, "Yes, Jack, everything was normal until you show up." While they almost had started dispute, Andy saw them together and considering last night's dispute, he has already begun to convince that Sharon still loves Jack. He approached them with anger.

"I knew it. You still love Jack, right? So, you last night refused my marriage proposal!"

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Sharon and Andy went home furious after the terrible dispute in the parking lot. Nicole was surprised too, seeing that his father went to the bedroom so angry. Sharon closed the door tightly and throw the keys and went to Nicole, saying, "Nicole, take care of your brother, please." Nicole agreed without saying anything and went into the nursery. Sharon went into the bedroom and locked the door, then stood in front of Andy, looking at him angrily. She couldn't believe that he creates a problem because of her ex-husband, who was just an idiot and nothing more.

"Do you have something to tell me?" he asked angrily. Sharon took a deep breath, answering, "Of course not! I just want to say what an idiot you are. I can't believe that you do conflicts because of Jack, who is nobody in my life. He's just my children's father." Andy rolled his eyes dissatisfied and approached her.

"Only this? Are you sure? You last night refused my marriage proposal and today I see you with this idiot! What do you think?" he almost shouted. Sharon put her hand over his mouth and said angrily, "Don't forget that Nicole and Mike are in the other room. Stop shouting!" Andy took her hand and looked into her green eyes that were blazing with anger.

"To stop shouting? Then tell me why you were in the parking lot with Jack." he said firmly, trying to be quiet because of his little son. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment, saying, "I had to get something from my car. I had no idea that Jack will appear in front of me. What do you want me to do? However, we can talk about Emily and Ricky. But I can't believe that you think that I have a relationship with him. Andy, I love you and I'm the mother of your child. Besides, I'm not ready to get married and that's why I refused your proposal! " She sat on the bed and wiped her tears. She just couldn't take it anymore. Andy sighed wearily and without a word, he left the room. Sharon wept quietly, thinking that she was accused by Andy again unfairly. As always, he liked to blame her. She wasn't sure whether she would be able to withstand it. But she had to be strong at least for her little son. Nicole, however, had heard the whole argument but she couldn't understand why. She was holding her little brother in her arms when Andy came in with a smile and took the baby in his arms. Nicole looked at him carefully.

"Dad, is everything okay?" she finally asked. Andy sighed wearily, responding, "Don't worry, everything is fine. Uh ... Nicole, tonight I'll be in the guest room." Nicole's eyes widened. She could understand that the dispute between her father and Sharon is bigger than she thinks. Andy went to the guest room together with his son as Sharon went into the kitchen for a glass of water. Nicole decided to use the moment to ask her what was happening.

"Sharon, are you okay?" she asked worriedly and squeezed her shoulder. Sharon put her cup on the table, saying, "I think so." Nicole shook her head.

"No, Sharon, please tell me what's going on between you and Dad. He told me that he would sleep in the guest room. You have a dispute?" she asked sadly. Sharon bit her lip and said, "I can't understand your father. When I went to the parking lot, suddenly Jack appeared there and I started to argue with him. Right now, Andy came and thought that I still love Jack, but this is not true." Nicole nodded slightly.

"Sharon, you know how jealous is Dad." she tried to calm her. Sharon rolled her eyes, saying, "No, Nicole. It's not just jealousy. I love him and I can't believe that he thinks such things. I don't know how long I can endure his accusations. I'll try for my son, but still, I'm not so sure. " Nicole shushed softly and hugged her tightly. A few months ago, she was anxious to separate her father and Sharon, but now she wanted to reconcile them. Andy was lying on the bed, looking at his little son. He felt a little guilty so that he'd yelled furiously at Sharon as a few months ago. But now it was different. They weren't enemies and that wasn't hatred. He didn't know what to do, but that Sharon refused to marry him made him think that she still loves Jack Raydor.

 _"I don't know what to think little one. I love your mother but she constantly makes me think the worst thing. Maybe it's bullshit, but believe me, I just love her."_ he muttered softly to the baby and kissed him gently. A few minutes later, when the baby began to cry, Sharon immediately went inside and looked at him coldly. She took her son from Andy and tried to calm him down. Andy hated the fact that his son was crying so much.

"Sharon why he is crying so much?" he asked, annoyed and patted the baby's. Sharon took a deep breath, responding sharply, "Andy, it's a baby. The little babies usually cry. So I'll go in the bedroom, excuse me." she quickly went into the bedroom, leaving Andy alone. The next morning, Andy was in the department earlier than expected. He'd told all to his most loyal friend, Provenza. However, he couldn't believe that Andy is such a fool.

"Andy, Sharon loves you and nobody else. You have a wonderful family and now you assert that she loves Jack? You're an idiot!" he said angrily. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied, saying, "I don't know what to think. Maybe I'm an idiot, but I just can't stand the fact that she didn't accept to marry me." Provenza sighed and squeezed his shoulder.

"Andy, I told you that she needs time. Stop thinking nonsense and do everything possible to make things better with the captain." he encouraged him sternly. Andy nodded slightly starting to realize his mistake. On the other hand, Nicole was having breakfast with Dean in his apartment. She'd told him everything, but Dean had calmed her down, saying that between couples has similar crises.

"Dean, I always liked to split my father and Sharon, but now, for the first time I want so much they make things out. I don't want my little brother to grow in a similar situation." she admitted thoughtfully. Dean shushed softly and squeezed her hand, saying with a smile, "Nicole, calm down. Between all couples there are such crises. But I'm sure everything will be fine." Nicole nodded reliably. She was grateful that Dean is in her life. In the evening, Sharon was sitting on the couch thoughtfully while her son slept in the nursery. After a few minutes, Andy arrived home and threw the keys wearily. He went into the living room, but Sharon immediately headed for the bedroom. He immediately followed her because he needed to apologize. He stood in front of Sharon, watching her guiltily. She looked at him with indescribable coldness.

"Sharon, I ... -''

"For what you'll blame me this time?" she interrupted sharply. Andy took a deep breath and said, "Sharon, I'm sorry. I'm a big jerk and that's all. Look, I'm sorry for all my harsh words and bad thoughts. I know you love me, but understand me. It's just jealousy and especially after as you refused to marry me. " Sharon shook her head.

"No, Andy, it's not just jealousy. I can't believe that you blame me in this terrible way. But you do it every time without understanding that some mistakes can't be fixed. I feel tired of your accusations. I try to be strong for my son. Besides, I also want to marry you. But I just need time. But you, you don't even realize it. You hurt me every time, and believe me, that have no forgiveness for me... "

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


End file.
